Navajas y Galletas
by AsHely Hewlett
Summary: (Conjuntos de Drabble y One-shot)::Las navajas, son esos momentos amargos, fúnebres y siniestros, que nos toca sentir en nuestras pieles calientes. Las galletas, son aquellos dulces manjares que devoramos con gula, con deseo, con lentitud, en nuestra relación, en nuestras vidas. Al fin y al cabo…Toda relación tiene sus navajas, así como sus galletas…¿No?:: (Flaky x Flippy/Fliqpy)
1. Alivio

**_Aclaración: "_****_Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de Mondo Media. Este Fic, está hecho por una fans, para fans, que deseen leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada. :D_**

_**Chapter:**_**_1/¿?_**

**_Alivio._**

En una ciudad donde vivían, era imposible, no escaparse de las huesudas manos de la muerte, aunque sea por una vez. Siempre llegaba y te llevaba por unos momentos hasta que nuevamente te volvía a poner en un cuerpo idéntico al tuyo a mitad de regeneración total. Era fantástico no morir nunca, a no ser de por vejez. Pero eso no significaba, que no era doloroso.

Arrugo su ceño al sentir como el alcohol limpiaba la herida de su brazo. Soltó una maldición al aire apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

―¡Uy, lo siento!¡Lo siento!― se disculpo su novia, sacando por unos leves segundos el algodón de la carne al rojo vivo.

―¡Ese estúpido de Lumpy, me las pagara!― gruño nuevamente apretando los dientes al sentir como nuevamente, el alcohol se encargaba de sacar las bacterias de la herida.

―No digas groserías― lo regaño maternalmente, mientras volvía su mirada al botiquín― Te he dicho que no me gusta que pidas aventón. Mira si un loco te atrapa― lo regaño, haciendo que él borraras por leves momentos la mueca de dolor remplazándola por una divertida.

― ¿Y me clava un vidrio en el ojo, por su paranoia. Haciendo que "accidentalmente" choquemos un poste de luz, y yo terminara con la mitad de mis órganos, en el asfalto?― rio al ver su sonrojo rojo y a la pena en sus encantadores ojos rojizos. Soltó una carcajada seca a causa de su dolor, al verla frotar con más insistencia su herida.

―¿Jamás lo olvidaras, cierto?―

―Nunca. Si con ello consigo molestarte― rio al verla como estiro la lengua como una niña pequeña.

Por unos momentos dejo su mirada juguetona para posarla sobre el ceño fruncido y concentrado de ella. Una puntada aguda lo hizo sobresaltarse en su lugar.

―Lo siento. Pero tendrás que resistir hasta que te saque este metal.― Asintió respirando lentamente, nuevamente una puntada lo hizo doblegarse ante el dolor, apartándose involuntariamente un poco de ella y de la mesa en la que tenía su brazo apoyado.

―Ven aquí, y siéntate. Necesito sacarte ese metal si no quieres que se te infecte la herida.― Maldito Lumpy y su ceguera temporal, que le hizo tirarle el camión encima, haciendo que su brazo izquierdo quede destrozado. Lo mataría, con sus dientes si fuera necesario.

"¡Maldito hijo de puta!"

Maldijo en sus pensamientos, teniendo en cuenta que si llegaba a decir semejante grosería frente a Flaky, esta le tiraría toda la botella de alcohol sobre la carne expuesta. Nunca le gustaron los hospitales, los visitaba cada vez que tenía un chequeo o cuando precisaba una píldora para su "Problemita de identidad", pero después de ello, los odiaba con toda su podrida alma. Los detestaba porque allí siempre era donde la muerte era la anfitriona.

―¿Te duele si hago esto?― pregunto su novia, tirando con una pinza el pedazo de metal. Él asintió apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

―¿No tienes anestesia o alcohol?― Borracho, ni lo sentiría. Flaky lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Ella nunca bebía más que una soda azucarada que Nutty solía dejar en su casa cada vez que venía en busca de pasteles.

Flaky lo pensó por un momento, dejando pausado sus intentos de extirpar el objeto. Era doloroso para ella verlo quejarse. Flippy era un hombre que difícilmente se lastimaba, y eso era gracias a su ruda defensa, además de su habilidad y agilidad admirables que tenía su cuerpo. Difícilmente alguien o algo lo mataba, pero los accidentes ocurrían en todos en esa ciudad, y él no podía ser la excepción. Lumpy además de ser un inconsciente, o mejor dicho un estúpido, era un imán para ellos.

Necesita otro método para que ese generoso trozo de metal no hiciera daño mientras era extraída. Trazando su mirada por alrededor de la habitación. Se concentro en ese rostro adolorido que se arrugaba al más mínimo toque con su piel.

Su mirada color rubí se poso sobre esos labios apretados. Una sonrisita coqueta rodeo sus propios labios, antes de inclinarse y deleitarse con ese sabor exótico que tenía esa boca. Los labios de Flippy, no se hicieron esperar al contestarle el beso, mientras que con el brazo sano la atraía más hacia él abrazando su cintura con fuerza. Había cerrados los ojos para centrarse en el beso, por lo que Flaky aprovecho sus movimientos torpes, para tirar secamente el trozo de metal hasta el exterior.

―¡Ahhh!― exclamo escondiendo su brazo entre su cuerpo. Ella se mostro victoriosa, mientras con cuidado atraía nuevamente el brazo herido hacia ella. Y lo vendaba con absoluta destreza. Flippy la miro con el ceño fruncido― Traicionera…

―Tenía que hacerlo…De otro modo llorarías…― Él estaba a punto de reprochar por ese hecho. Pero unos labios con gusto a fresas nuevamente cubrieron su boca, haciendo que involuntariamente soltara un suspiro aliviado. El dolor se desvanecía como por artes de magia, siendo remplazado por ese alivio rotundo que le causaba probar esos labios.

Cuando Flaky lo besaba era un alivio.

* * *

**_Tengo mi perfil, rodeado de One-shots, de esta pareja. Por lo que decidí, dejar de subirlos de a uno y comenzar a subirlos en todo un conjunto. _**

**_En si, no se cuantos capítulos puede tener. Pero serán todo un conjunto de ellos, uno individualmente de otro. :3_**

**_Besitos y abrazos a todos ustedes. _**

**_Gracias por leer! :). No olviden comentar y darme su opinión. _**


	2. Padre

**_Aclatacion: "_****_Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de Mondo Media. Este Fic, está hecho por una fans, para fans, que deseen leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada. :D_**

**_Chapter: _****_2/¿?_**

Él recordaba pocas veces en su vida llorar. La escuela militar lo había cambiado, desde su más tierna edad, se le había enseñado a partir de golpes, que los hombres no lloran. Era una vergüenza, que lloraran. Una debilidad.

Sin embargo, él lloro, contadas ocasiones pero lloro. Cuando a sangre fría mataron a su escuadrón completo, cuando le cortaron parte de torso, dejándolo con los órganos tocando el suelo. O cuando, vio ante sus ojos como unos niños eran asesinados por sus mismos soldados, aquellos sujetos que debían protegerlos. Todas esas veces, lloro, pero no de felicidad, sino de miedo, indignación. Terror. Fueron esos factores los que causaron que su personalidad se dividiera en dos. Completando dos caras completamente distintas en un solo cuerpo.

Ahora, también lloraba. Pero la pregunta era: ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué ese bulto entre sus brazos, lo hacía llorar con tanta emoción?

¿Cómo un insignificante, débil, e inofensivo ser. Podía hacer llorar a "El oso sanguinario", como lo denominaron en el campo de batalla?

La respuesta era concreta, y certera. Pero aun no la quería aceptar, no se dignaba a aceptar tan insignificante razón, a un hecho tan enorme. Sentía como su pecho sobresaltado, expulsaba una calidez rotunda que lo hacia sonreír como un estúpido. Sus ojos, no se podían despegar de ese niño que con una mirada opaca (ante la oscuridad que tenía en el útero de su madre) miraba sus manos regordetas como si fuera lo más importante que en su diminuta vida vio.

Una leve mata de cabellos verdes cubría su pequeña cabecita en su totalidad. Mientras que unos cachetes regordetes adornaban su rostro infantil. Se llevo una infantil mano a sus labios, besándolos con devoto cariño. Mientras volvía su atención, a la mujer que dormía sobre la camilla.

Su cabellera rojiza bañaba las sabanas blancas como si fuese una pintura exótica. Como si fuese un objeto irreal que no pertenecía a ese lugar. Un ente místico que únicamente se convocaba para retratarla sobre el plano humano. Y él, la vio, como lo más hermoso que había visto.

Tuvo que reír ante ese pensamiento. Su esposa, hacia apenas unas horas atrás, lo estaba mandando al infierno, prometiéndole que se las pagaría, por hacerle pasar tanto dolor. Si, definitivamente, lo que decía la arpía de Lammy (la mejor amiga de su mujer) era cierto. Las embarazadas, son irreconocibles a la hora de parir. Todavía sentía como las uñas afiladas de Flaky se clavaban sobre su mano, mientras esta intentaba sacar al niño de su interior.

Por fortuna él se desmayo, al ver como la pequeña cabeza de su hijo comenzaba a asomarse con lentitud. ¡Casi le da un jodido ataque cardiaco!.

Juraría que el idiota Splendid, se reiría a carcajadas, cuando viera la grabación del video y sienta como la cámara de un seco golpe sea enfocada hacia un lado de la habitación, mientras el ruido de su nuca al golpear el suelo, sea lo único que se escuche, luego de que el llanto del niño se diera a oír en toda el ala oeste del hospital.

¡Oh si, su adorado hijo, tenía una poderosa y jodida garganta heredada de su gritona madre!

―Señor Flippy, necesitamos que nos entregue el niño, para ponerlo en la incubadora― Una enfermera de corto cabello fucsia lo hizo salir de su ensoñación. Receloso, y con el ceño fruncido, cubrió al niño con su cuerpo mientas miraba a esa insolente con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Quién mierda eres, tú puta de mierda, para venir a sacarme a mi hijo?― Bien, posiblemente esa inútil, no sabía diferenciar entre el más puro color ámbar, y el más claro color verde, de sus ojos pero ese no era su problema. Tenias varias armas que podía usar, si a esa cara de prostituta, se le ocurría acercársele a sacar al niño.

―Flippy. Necesitamos que el niño este un poco más en la incubadora. Es peligroso que se quede tanto tiempo afuera. Lo revisaremos, para ver si esta todo en orden. Y apenas podamos te lo devolveremos― Sniffles, el amigo de su mujer, entro a la habitación mientras garabateaba sobre una planilla con papeles. Sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto, al ver como él no se dignaba a dejar de mirar a la enfermara como si fuera una serpiente chupasangre, acomodo un poco sus anteojos, antes de mirar con una seguridad infinita al militar, que celosamente cuidaba al niño tapándolo con su cuerpo― No quieres que Flaky se entere que estuviste haciendo todo este berrinche, mientras ella no te vigilara. ¿No?― ¡Justo en el blanco!. Su amiga podía ser muy tímida, dulce, amable e inclusive sumisa. Pero cuando se trataba de hacer respetar "Su ley", era muy estricta. El solo recordar, como cuando niños golpeaba a Nutty y Cuddles, por no hacerle caso, lo hacía temblar. Hasta él en un momento de su vida recibió su castigo, al haberse burlado de su "inteligencia de niña", de una manera superior y dejando en claro que ninguna niña podía sobre pasar el nivel intelectual que un niño podía tener. Claramente, ella le hizo saber lo contrario al probarle como las leyes de Newton, funcionaban, al lanzar un cuerpo de niño lejos de un solo golpe. Y como se habrán dado cuenta, "el cuerpo de niño", claramente fue escogido con seguridad y rencor.

Entendía exactamente, porque a regañadientes, el marido de su amiga soltó a la criatura depositándola sobre los brazos de la sonriente enfermera, que gustosa lo llevo en sus brazos hacia la otra habitación.

―¡Bien, ya todo arreglado!. Dentro de media hora, se le pasara la anestesia a Flaky, no debe tardar mucho. Apenas revisemos al niño, se lo traeremos para que lo pueda ver.― Se dirigió hacia la salida viendo como el militar lo miraba como si fuese un felino astuto. Atento a cualquier movimiento por parte de él.

Sniffles, no podía negar, que en un pasado Flippy hacia que su piel se erizara como si fuera una gallina miedosa. Pero ahora, sentía como sus piernas temblaban del terror al recibir esas miradas de: _"Estoy esperando el momento exacto para clavarte algo en tu garganta. Y verte retorcer en el suelo, como si fueses un asqueroso gusano_". Si, esas palabras trasmitían los ojos ámbar de Flippy cuando estaba de mal humor. ¡Claro! Le decía a todos eso, excepto a esa mujer que lo acompañaba.

Él podía notar como la mirada del militar se dulcificaba al ver a su amiga, y eso lo alegraba. Era un alivio para él, saber que, por más que Flippy era un bipolar que un día quería matar a todos y al otro era amable como ninguno, amaba a su amiga como a nadie.

Con ese pensamiento cerró la puerta de la habitación partiendo hacia la habitación de su siguiente paciente.

Una vez que vio, al "Friki" (como lo había apodado en su mente) amigo de su mujer, se fue. Volvió su mirada a aquella doncella que descansaba en la camilla. Había dado una lucha feroz, para tener a su hijo, el hijo de ambos. Y eso hizo que la admirara y la adorara aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Sentándose sobre la camilla, acomodando su gran cuerpo al enorme lugar que dejaba su mujer en la camilla. Tomo su mano con dulzura, besándola con sus ojos cerrados. Beso esa mata de cabellos rojizos, con una ternura que hacía que casi se quedara sin aire, ante tanto amor que tenia hacia esa mujer.

―Gracias mi amor…―susurro, sabiendo que ella no lo escucharía. Pero que lo vería, una vez que despertara y lo mirara. Flaky lo leía como si fuese un libro para niños. Tan fácil, tan trasparente, que no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que había caído.

Había dejado el orgullo de lado, para revelar todo su ser a esa mujer que ahora suspiraba entre sueños.

Un pensamiento, lo hizo estremecer al recordar su niñez. Él nunca conoció a su padre, jamás tuvo la oportunidad de tener una relación padre e hijo con él, debido a que cuando él nació su padre ya estaba muerto al servir al ejercito. Con tres hermanos mayores, y con su madre intentando evitar que él llevara el mismo camino trágico que su padre, él se alisto al ejército cuando apenas tenía diez años. Su infancia, su vida, su cordura, su salud, se la debía al ejército. Se la entrego al ejército.

Ahora…¿Cómo haría para entregarle un infancia digna a ese niño, si él no fue capaz de disfrutar la suya propia?

¿Cómo haría para tomar un papel, en el que él no estaba preparado?

Él era un militar, un guerrero, un titán que estaba dispuesto a matar a quien sea con tal de cumplir con su deber. Y ser padre era…todo lo contrario.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero esta vez, ni una segunda personalidad creada en su inconsciente lo salvaría. Estaría perdido.

* * *

**_Infinitas gracias a aquellos que comentaron el primer capitulo :3...Prometo contestar uno por uno a sus comentario. _**

**_Publicare el próximo en cuando, me vuelva otra idea a la cabeza. _**

**_Gracias por leer y comentar, como también agregar a favoritos o seguir este fic. Próximamente, subiré el próximo capitulo de My Protected Rebel. Y el de Maldito Destino :D_**

**_Besitos._**


	3. Helado

**_Aclaración_****_:  "Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de Mondo Media. Este Fic, está hecho por una fan, para fans, que desean leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada :D_**

**_Chapter: 3/¿?_**

**_Helado._**

Los veranos en esa región eran feroces, pero por fortuna, la sombra de los bosques en conjunto con esa brisa fresca que venía de las cumbres de esas montañas -cubiertas por una leve pizca de nieve que aun le daba pelea a el abrazador sol de la época- brindaban un poco de alivio a los habitantes de ese fértil valle.

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde, era normal encontrarse con decenas de personas que caminaban por las calles, descansando sobre el césped del parque, o simplemente haciendo un poco de actividad física al aire libre.

Pero todas esas cosas, no era la situación de Flaky, que luchaba por no temblar de miedo al notar la mano ensangrentada del militar rodeando la suya. Su tercera cita había sido un desastre luego de que él, se volviera loco y atacara a todos los del restaurante, a excepción de ella, con el fin de comer "gratis".

Para su sorpresa, su nariz termino golpeada contra su espalda ancha, al él detenerse abruptamente y observarla por encima de su hombro. Ella temerosa, se corrió por instinto varios pasos hacia atrás, pero su agarre la hizo detenerse a solamente una distancia pequeña.

―Tengo calor―le dijo con una voz oxidada pero sin dejar de ser ronca. Ella lo observo sorprendida pero sin dejar de mostrarse temerosa.

―Po…podríamos…sentarnos…un momento….― vacilo. Para su sorpresa, él acepto su propuesta al desplomarse sobre el césped, sin soltarse de su mano, por lo que ella muy a su pesar tuvo que sentarse a su lado, observando nerviosa hacia el frente con sus músculos tensos.

Lo observo de reojo al sentirlo como bajaba el cierre de su chaqueta, y sacudía un poco su camiseta oscura.

No entendía, porque siempre traía consigo aquel traje. E inclusive cuando tenían varios grados de calor, aun mantenía aquella vestimenta que se acoplaba perfectamente con un clima frió.

―Deberías…sacarte esa chaqueta…― Murmuro, tratando inútilmente de ignorar aquellas manchas de sangre que traía consigo. El solo hecho de sentir el olor metálico que emana su cuerpo, al hacia descomponer. Y lo peor de todo era que no sabia si era, por su fobia o por la fragancia de la sustancia en si.

Se mordió la lengua al analizar bien la frase dicha anteriormente por sus labios. Al instante al analizar su frase, y darse cuenta de quién era a quien se lo decía, se arrepintió. No fue cuestión de tiempo, para que aquel militar se levantara del suelo y la observaba con intensidad. Como le gustaría que en vez de una mirada afilada y audaz, estuviese la mirada cariñosa y simpática, de la cual se había enamorado.

Estando bajo ese estado, Flippy era impredecible.

Palideció, cuando una sonrisa de lado apareció en su rostro –Entonces…¿Por qué no me la quitas tú?― ella estuvo tentada a correrse al ver como él acercaba su rostro hasta que sus narices casi se tocaron. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, lo sabía, por el presente ardor que las cubrió.

―¿Eh?― murmuro, casi chillando al notar como el apoyaba su cuchillo filoso, sobre la línea de su mandíbula.

―Hazlo ahora― ordeno, dibujando una sonrisa malvada. Ella lo observo con sus pupilas temblando, mientras subía sus manos hacia el cuello de la misma.

Atrapó la tela con firmeza, lo suficiente que sus temblorosas manos le permitían. Con lentitud la sacó de sus hombros para luego bajarla a lo largo de sus brazos. Detuvo sus manos en sus antebrazos, al ver como él enderezaba su espalda y la observaba sonriente.

―¿Qué…qué sucede?― pregunto confundida, rezando por que él no saltara sobre su yugular y la matara allí mismo. Para su sorpresa, él se acerco hacia ella, acortando la distancia de sus rostros. Sus labios estaban dispuesto a juntarse con los de ella, cuando el ruido de una pelota de fútbol al ser golpeada contra la cabeza del militar, hizo que se detuvieran en seco.

Con completo espanto, Flaky observo cómo tanto Cuddles como Toothy, se acercaban hacia ellos meneando sus manos en alto en forma de saludo. Mientras que el militar, que suavemente había soltado su cintura, para llevar sus manos hacia la funda de su arma, que descasaba a un lado de su cadera, fruncía su ceño con completa seriedad.

Una sonrisa deforme se formo en su rostro, antes de girar su cabeza a un lado para atrapar el balón entre sus manos. Ella tembló, al ver como la navaja era desvainada por detrás de la espalda de él, a la vez que el balón era extendido por un brazo ancho hacia su mejor amigo.

―Ven a buscarla, rubio― Si Cuddles no fuera tan ingenuo, posiblemente hubiese captado aquel tono siniestro que esa simple orden tenia escondida entre silabas.

Soltó un grito antes de colgarse como una sanguijuela al brazo del militar, que ceñudo, bajo su rostro hacia ella.

―¿Qué quieres?― La pregunta fría, le dio miedo, pero a su pesar se permitió ordenar a sus labios a que articularan una respuesta.

―Un…un…―observo el rostro desconcertado de Cuddles, antes de escuchar la campanita alegre que el carritos de helados, producía― Un…helado…― murmuro, intentando moverlo de su lugar para jalarlo con ella. Pero era imposible, él era como una roca.

Él la observo por unos momentos antes de posar sus ojos color dorado sobre los dos jóvenes que esperaban de vuelta su juguete. Se alzo sobre las puntillas de sus pies, para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla, para tener nuevamente la atención del militar.

―Un…heladito…¿Si?― Normalmente, no se comportaba de esa manera con Fliqpy, generalmente corría como una loca al simplemente sentirlo reír de forma extraña. Pero ahora, la seguridad de sus amigos estaba en peligro, y sin con ese tono, lograba convencer a su novio de irse de ese lugar estaría dándole otro día más de vida, a esos dos.

Él sonrió malvadamente, antes inclinarse hacia ella y besar sus labios con descaro. Ella gimió, sin darse cuenta al sentir como su labio inferior era capturado por el filo de sus dientes.

Fliqpy mostro una sonrisa de lado, a la vez que posaba el balón en el suelo. Para cubrir su cintura con sus brazos.

―Está bien. Te comprare un helado…― Flaky suspiro aliviada al ver como daba media vuelta para seguirla. – Si prometes. Darme un obsequio cuando termine esta cita…

―¿U-un obsequio?― tartamudeo. ¿Por qué Fliqpy, le pediría algo como eso?. Si… ella mejor que nadie, sabía que no le daba importancia a las cosas materiales. Y su único aprecio que tenia, era sentir la sangre tibia, escurrirse entre sus dedos y demás placeres perversos...

¡Esperen!...A no ser que...

―Si…un pequeño _presente_. Por comportarme como un buen novio― Ella vacilo, al escuchar aquello. Sin embargo, espero a que los helados estén en las manos del militar para contestar. Un helado de fresas fue extendido hacia ella, a la vez que uno de menta era apretado contra su mano ancha― Aquí tienes…Ahora prométeme que me darás ese obsequio cuando termine la cita…

Ella guardo silencio, haciendo que él mostrara una astuta sonrisa que eclipsaba a la de un zorro inteligente. Con gracia, hizo mover su cuchillo entre sus dedos, antes de lanzarlo con destreza hacia un lado.

Curiosa, ella corrió su rostro, para observar como el balón de los jóvenes, era reventado por el arma. Mientras estos, lo observaban con sus ojos abiertos de par a par.

―La próxima vez va directo a la cabeza del rubio…―Tras mostrar una mueca amarga, ella lamió su helado, intentando de alguna manera calmar sus nervios.

―¿Qué clase de obsequio te tengo que dar?

―No es nada difícil de realizar…Simplemente deseo una pequeña _cosita_…― Ella se sonrojo con rudeza, ese tono perverso que agregaba al hablar, no era para nada tranquilizador, y más viniendo de él.

Tras pensar por unos momentos, trago en seco, el nudo amargo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. Su sospecha estaba asegurada, confirmada y porque no cumplida...

Sabia a ciencia cierta que jamas podría escapar del militar.

―Mi virginidad…no es una pequeña _cosita_…―soltó con el helado derritiéndose en su mano, ante la temperatura que se encontraban.

Su sonrisa perversa se borro al instante de escucharla. Él la observo, con sus ojos abiertos. Sorprendido, y con la pizca rotunda del desconcierto tatuado en su rostro serio. Sin poderse creer que ella le dijera aquello.

Flaky deseo, en verdad deseo, que la tierra se la tragara. O en su defecto, que algún estúpido venga y la matara sin querer, o con el más siniestro de los deseos. Estar muerta, era mejor que estar en esa situación, en la que Fliqpy la observaba con una completa sorpresa, mientras ella temblaba como un chihuahua histérico.

―Yo...―¡Listo! Ahí quedaba su preciada virginidad. Robada por una siniestra mente que lo único que le importaba era su beneficio propio― Yo te iba a pedir que me regales una nueva navaja― soltó, haciendo que ella se mareara ante la vergüenza rotunda que la rodeaba.

―¿Una nueva navaja?― pregunto estética en su lugar mientras el cono de helado se rompía entre sus dedos.

―Sí, una pequeña para guardarla en mi bota. El idiota de Flippy, la quería. Pero deseaba que tú, se la regalaras para que tenga más "significado". Sin embargo, es tan cobarde, que nos se animaba a pedírtela personalmente― Flaky estuvo tentada atrapar la navaja que descansaba en su cintura, para cortarse el cuello en ese mismo momento, ella misma. O simplemente, correr como una idiota por todo el parque, hasta que algo o alguien la mataran. Y despertara al otro día, como nueva.

Su rostro se camuflo con su cabello revuelto, al ella sentir como las lágrimas de vergüenza emergían de sus lagrimales.

―¡Y el pervertido, luego soy yo!― exclamo despreocupadamente mientras lamia su helado con tranquilidad. Luego de unos momentos en silencio, en donde ya tenía en claro que la peli roja no volvería a soltar ninguna palabra más hasta que la secuestraran los ovnis y le implantara una garganta nueva, decidió hablar con firmeza― Por otro lado…No tenía idea de que era virgen…― el tono ronco hizo que ella se corriera varios metros, lejos de él, sobre esa banca blanca en la que se encontraban sentados. Con una sonrisa ladeada él se acerco a su oído para ronronear como un felino meloso― Eso hace que me gustes más. No tienes idea, de cómo deseo que me des ese pequeño _presente…_Y yo no me refiero, al obsequio que Flippy desea. Sino al que _yo_, deseo…

Ahí fue que Flaky quedo en estado de coma, ante tanto estrés y pena. Definitivamente tendrá que manejar bien su cuerpo, y más si este se volvía una gelatina, al escucharlo susurrar aquello con el aroma dulce y fuerte del helado de menta.

* * *

**_Muchas gracias, por leer :)_**

**_Y un cariñoso abrazo a:_**

**_24LORM3RCU1_**

**_Jellyfish Gaji_**

**_XFantasy-chanX_**

**_Feyris Nyan_**

**_ivon 1297_**

**_perlacarroza_**

**_Luna Paola Black (Mi linda y adorable acosadora ;D)_**

**_y a Yue Akai. _**

**_En verdad agradezco mucho, a los que leen este fic. Los aprecio, por darle una oportunidad a las humildes historias de esta escritora demente xD_**

**_Besitos con gusto a heladito! C:_**


	4. Gesto

**_Aclaración_**_**: "Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de Mondo Media. Este Fic, está hecho por una fan, para fans, que desean leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada similar :D**_

_**Chapter : 4/¿?**_

* * *

_**Gesto. **_

Normalmente, Flaky solía ignorar completamente los asuntos amorosos de su amiga. En verdad, no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, debió a que simplemente llegaban a durar, hasta que la mujer de cabellos rosados se acostaba con ellos, o no cumplían sus expectativas como "Novios perfectos".

Pero en esos momentos, se le era imposible ignorar ese noviazgo debido a simplemente varias razones. La _primera:_ Tenía la mayor parte del día, a una Giggles que suspiraba enamorada mientras señalaba las notorias virtudes de su actual novio.

La _segunda:_ Cuando su mejor amigo, la buscaba para hacer algo juntos, cada cinco segundos el celular del militar sonaba con rudeza, haciendo que él dejara de hablar para contestar con una sonrisa boba en sus labios a su novia.

La _tercera:_ Cuando Cuddles, entraba a su casa (Sin tocar la puerta, está de más aclarar), buscaba con rudeza su jugo de zanahorias en SU refrigerador, y se desplomaba como si fuera su casa, sobre el sofá – importándole poco que ella esté o no, presentable— era plenamente para protestar molesto, sobre cómo puede ser que alguien hable con tanta devoción de una persona. Para ella, que lo conocía desde prácticamente usaban pañales, era evidente que el rubio estaba celoso. ¿Y quién lo tenía que escuchar derramar sus celos, hasta las tres de la madrugada? ¡Ella!.

La _cuarta:_ Era simplemente, molesto. Tener a un militar suspirando a tu lado, mientras cargaban montones de regalos para su "noviecita".

Y q_uinta,_ pero no menos importante: Ella definitivamente no estaba celosa.

Ella nunca se considero una persona celosa. Es más, se alegraba, de que las personas a su alrededor sean felices. Pero, algo en verdad no era normal últimamente.

Le molestaba, que Flippy pasara todo su tiempo, hablando de Giggles, o embobado en su celular, contestando los mensajes que su amada le enviaba. Como también, escuchar a Giggles, señalar la ferocidad con la que el militar se expresaba a la hora de "_amar"_. ¡Y no nos estamos refiriendo a besitos y abrazos!. Ella no tenía un tabú a la hora de hablar sobre esos temas, y por eso Flaky en ocasiones la miraba molesta antes de inconscientemente apretar sus dientes con fuerza.

Ella era tímida, si. Pero no significaba que su paciencia era infinita. Y en este caso, ya extrañamente ya estaba harta.

Pero no quería ser la malvada de la película. Ella no quería entrometerse en su relación, simplemente por un estúpido sentimiento que se posaba en su pecho, y la hacía rodar los ojos cada vez que los veía juntos, o simplemente los veía sonreírse bobamente.

Evitaba a toda costa, tanto a Giggles como a Flippy. No quería ser grosera. Por lo que simplemente los ignoraba, con la esperanza de que aquella molestia, simplemente desapareciera. Los quería a ambos, los dos eran unos grandes amigos. Y estaba completamente segura, que si aquel sentimiento extraño, no estuviera allí, estaría cien por ciento segura de que los vería con ojos animados, y les desearía las mejores de la suerte.

Se removió incomoda en su sofá, había pasado toda la tarde viendo esas ridículas películas de comedia románticas, mientras un par de pastelillos que Nutty le había pedido, se horneaban en el horno. Alzo su cabeza por encima del respaldo del sofá, para observar la bolsa de papel que descansaba sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Toco su celular, para observar la hora. Su amigo, adicto al azúcar, se estaba tardando. Pero no esperaba menos de Nutty, siempre llegaba tarde.

El timbre sonó, haciéndole sonreír, antes de parase y caminar a la cocina y atrapar la bolsa. Sus pies descalzos, acariciaron la alfombra del living, antes de tocar los azulejos del suelo y abrir la puerta sonriente.

—¡Ya te estabas tardando!. Te hice unas galletas también, espero que te gusten— Sus ojos se abrieron con rudeza, al levantar su mirada de la bolsa, y posarla sobre la persona parada frene a ella.

No era la figura desordenada y desprolija de su amigo, la que hizo que su rostro palideciera. Ni siquiera, era la mirada desigual, pero cálida que Nutty tenía, la que ocasiono que sus dedos se cerraran con fuerza sobre el papel en su mano.

Sino que frente a ella, se encontraba el diablo en persona. Pero no con una navaja en su mano, dispuesta a mandarla al infierno. Sino que una botella de vino en su mano izquierda, en conjunto con una rosa que era extendida hacia ella, eran las que le mostraban aquella imagen de Flippy.

—¡Pero qué lindo detalle, preciosa!— Dijo con una voz ronca, mientras una sonrisa de dientes de tiburón, se le era regalada. Tiro lejos la botella de vino vacía, para atrapar en su lugar aquella bolsa de papel— Mi ex novia, jamás me hacia estas delicias— comento antes de dejar la rosa sobre la mano de Flaky, y darse la media vuelta para retirarse del lugar. Ella lo observo confundida, haciendo que él la observara con sus ojos dorados, por encima de su hombro— Espero que tú no seas como ella. Porque en verdad, me daría pena manchar otra rosa…

—¿Manchar otra rosa?...¿A qué te refieres?— Él sonrió como el demonio astuto que era, antes de meterse una galleta a la boca y retirarse del lugar.

Ella bajo la mirada a la rosa, haciendo que de inmediato se diera cuenta de aquella humedad que la cubría. A pesar de todo, no la tiro, la poso sobre un jarrón cercano, y la olio con atención.

Olía a rosa y a un perfume extrañamente familiar. Era un muy dulce gesto.

* * *

_**Que decir, ademas de un pesado: lo siento. Lamento no poder actualizar más seguido, pero en verdad no tengo tiempo para nada. Ademas del hecho, en que perdí todos mis trabajos. Aunque tengo varios capítulos de este fic. **_

_**Intentare actualizar, entre esta semana, Demonic Love. Mientras que Maldito Destino tendrá que esperar, al igual que el otro fic. Necesito organizarme. n.n jeje**_

_**Quiero agradecer infinitamente a:**_

**_XFantasy-chanX_**

**_Lluvisna_**

**_ivon1297_**

**_241LORM3RCUR1_**

**_Feyris Nyan_**

**_Luna Paola Black_**

**_Hiner _**

**_perlacarroza_**

**_Por sus lindos y alentadores comentarios. En verdad, el leer ese apoyo por parte de ustedes, hacen que decida seguir con esto. C:...Muchísimas gracias. _**

**_¡Gracias por leer!. ( Y no dudes dejarme tu opinión, tomatazos, patadas en las costillas (?), o simplemente una linda y alentadora _****_sugerencia)_**


	5. Pubertad

_**Antes que nada quiero agradecer los comentario que me han dejado en el capitulo anterior. Me gustaría contestar por PM, pero tengo un problema técnico, y no me lo permite:**_

**_WolfyAney:_**** Gracias por esperar, pero por fortuna te pude traer este capitulo antes de lo previsto. Gracias por esperar ^^**

**_XFantasy-chanX:_**** Jaja, tienes razon, en verdad esos son los pensamientos mientras lo lees. Muchas gracias por esos comentarios tan lindos que me dejas :D**

**_Jelly fish Gaji:_**** Tienes razón el Flippy x Giggles, no esta muy bien visto dentro de esta serie. En lo personal, no me gusta pero tampoco lo desprecio. Tienes razón, la relacion de Flippy y Flaky, es mucho más madura y algo exotica si los ves desde el punto de escritora. En lo personal me encanta escribir de ellos.**

**Gracias a ti por leerme! C:**

**_241LORM3RCU1:_**** Completamente de acuerdo. Los celos son muy peligrosos, y más si son de esta serie, tan... peculiar...jeje **

**Gracias por comentar, linda. Prometo leerte en cuando tenga la oportunidad :)**

**_Hiner:_**** Aqui tienes, espero que te guste. :D**

* * *

**_Aclaración_****_: _********_"Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de Mondo Media. Este Fic, está hecho por una fan, para fans, que desean leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada._**

**_Chapter: 5/¿?_**

* * *

**_Pubertad_**

La pubertad era algo rara, exóticamente rara. Una metamorfosis idéntica la de una mariposa. En verdad sentir como tu cuerpo comienza a cambiar, hace que también tu mente comience a realizar esos cambios a tus pensamientos. Comienzas a notar las diferencias entre niños y niñas. Son mucho más notorias ahora que sus cuerpo estaban cambiando, que en el pasado cuando no había más diferencia que una distinción por colores.

Splendid, supo llevar la pubertad muy bien, a pesar de ser un súper héroe que desde pequeño no supo manejar sus poderes y terminaba destrozando grandes cantidades de territorio y parte del país. Pero fuera de ello, él la paso normalmente, como cualquier otro adolecente. Aunque aun era un hombre de diecinueve años, sabía que esos cambios podían terminar luego de pasada la edad "temporal" de los hechos. Y a causa, de que ninguna chica le llamaba la atención – Ni siquiera la súper dotada físicamente de Giggles—, el dedujo que ya era un adulto, hecho y derecho que no se dejaba llevar por actitudes dignas de un adolecente.

Grande fue su error al pensar de esa manera.

El héroe mordió otro trozo de la manzana amarillenta que había atrapado, del árbol en que en esos momentos se encontraba descansando. La brisa suave, casi un susurro del viento, meció las hojas verdosas a la vez en que sus cabellos azules se revoloteaban sobre su cabeza. No le importo, hacía falta más un montón de hojas en su cara, para que él dejara esa cómoda posición que había obtenido.

Lástima que un grito ahogado, pesaba más que todas aquellas hojas sobre su ropa.

Gruño por lo bajo mientras emprendía vuelo. Un vuelo casi perezoso, hacia el necesitado que aclamaba auxilio con ese molesto chillido.

Grande. En verdad fue grande la sorpresa que se llevo al encontrarse con una persona al punto de caer de una rama, mientras miraba con infinito horror a un inofensivo, e inclusive, tierno pollito.

Descendió con cautela hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su presencia. Sonrió al sentir como aquella melena rojiza, la última vez que la había visto era algo corta para una señorita, pero ahora se dejaba relucir hasta el punto de acariciarle la cintura bajo se una leve capa de caspa.

—¿En que necesita mi ayuda, señorita?— Sabia que esa criatura era de género femenino, aunque miles de veces él, cuando la vio en las convenciones de comic o cuando era testigo de alguna de sus hazañas que terminaban con la mitad de la población mundial muerta, ella incluida, creyó que era un muchachito afeminado.

Esa falta de pechos "generosos", o mejor dicho, notables y ese ex cabello corto color escarlata. Podían confundir a quien quiera que la viera, sin embargo, en una ocasión cuando le toco salvarla junto con su mejor amigo, de ser aplastada por un extraño automóvil que emergió de la nada. Ella se encargo de hacerle saber que era una niña, o mejor dicho, eso entendió tras esos balbuceos tímidos, en donde intento darles las gracias y corregirlo en el error de decirle "Amigo".

Ella abrió sus parpados, revelando un seco y oscuro color rubí, que demostraban en toda su plenitud lo asustada que estaba. Él se considero un enfermo, al pensar que aquellas lagrimas cristalinas cayendo por sus mejillas sonrojadas, eran tiernas.

—Sa…sáqueme de aquí…por favor…—rogo mientras observaba de reojo a las crías de gallinas que picoteaban el suelo, buscando algún insecto pequeño o migaja para alimentarse.

—¡El súper héroe Splendid a su servicio!— la atrapo entre sus brazos, sintiendo en el acto como esos bracitos delgados se aferraban a su cuello en conjunto en que ella escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

La observo de reojo, en verdad la pubertad la había cambiado. De ser una pequeña niña escuálida, a ser una mujer encantadoramente hermosa, había un solo paso.

Al instante, sintió un calor recorrerle el cuerpo. Él sabía que estaba sonrojado, pero eso no hacía que justificara el porqué el calor se acumulaba en un solo lugar, dentro de sus pantalones. Y más cuando sentía la piel desnuda de sus piernas bajo el tacto de su mano, como también observaba como ella con una mano libre intentaba atrapar su falda negra entre sus muslos, para que esta no mostrara esa braga blanca, con dibujos infantiles.

Él cerró sus ojos con fuerza, respirando más rudamente, pero no a causa del viento que golpeaba su cara, sino por el inmenso autocontrol que estaba teniendo sobre su cuerpo para no pensar en aquel hombro de piel cremosa que tocaba su mentón, al ella abrazarlo con fuerza para no caerse.

¡Giggles tenía razón!. Era un mal héroe.

Era una desgracia siendo un héroe, y no porque sus rescates siempre terminaban con la victima muerta, y media ciudad destruida…y muerta. Sino porque solo un jodido desequilibrado pensaba en esas cosas mientras estaba rescatando a una civil.

—Me doy asco— hablo por lo bajo mientras luchaba con aquel intenso derrame nasal que amenazaba con salir de nariz, al ver como ella tras soltar un chillido aferraba sus piernas a su cadera, en un esforzado intento por no caerse al suelo y romperse la cabeza, o en su defecto, morir.

—Po…por favor…lléveme…a…a casa…—su tartamudeo lo hizo distraerse de aquellos muslos que sus manos sostenían con fuerza. Era una vez sumamente baja, casi un susurro, pero en verdad era adorable.

—Seguro…¿Dónde queda tu casa?— su voz sonó algo ronca, muy a su pesar. Ella tras decirle su dirección volvió a esconder su rostro por detrás de su hombro. Luchando con las ganas de vomitar que acariciaban su garganta, sintiendo la bilis amarga en su paladar. Odiaba las alturas, le daban terror.

Descendió lento, mientras buscaba con la mirada la descripción leve que le había dado la mujer entre sus brazos. Cuando encontró la pintoresca casa, sonrió para sí. Su tortura mental había terminado.

Se paro sobre sus pies, mientras ella aun se aferraba a su cuerpo como si fuera una sanguijuela. Una sonrisa leve se poso sobre sus labios, antes de correrle un poco el cabello y acercarlos sobre su oído.

—Flaky…ya estamos en tu casa— susurro haciendo que ella relajara un poco sus músculos tensos. Con sus piernas aun rígidas despendio al suelo, tanteando levemente el concreto con la suela de su bota, para luego dejar que sus dos pies se posaran sobre él. Sus brazos aun se aferraban a ese cuerpo firme, mientras ella reconocía un poco el terreno, y dejaba que su corazón dejara de latir como si hubiese corrido por dos días una maratón, o hubiese escapado de Fliqpy dieciocho veces seguidas. Una vez calmada atrajo sus brazos a su pecho, mientras soltaba un suspiro suave.

Alzo su mirada hacia el héroe, encontrándose con una mirada extraña. Observo su rostro, confundida al notar el rotundo asombro que cubría sus ojos, a la par que ese rojizo sonrojo que manchaba sus mejillas blancas.

—Señor…¿Se…se encuentra bien?— pregunto bajito, abriendo sus ojos con rudeza, al ver como él intentaba por todos los medio cubrir su nariz con su mano enguantada.

No entendía nada. ¿Por qué la sangre comenzaba a caer de entre los dedos de Splendid? ¿Y porque sentía tanto frio en sus piernas?

Bajo la mirada hacia abajo, descubriendo con infinito horror como su falda a causa del viaje aéreo se había subido varios centímetros más quedando casi a la altura de su cintura, revelando sus infantiles bragas blancas con flores color ambarinas.

Se mantuvo un momento quieta, mientras sentía como algo pesado cubría sus hombros a la vez que el cuerpo del héroe salía volando lejos, con una mandíbula rota y una rotunda suela de una bota militar marcada en su rostro.

Splendid cayó cerca de un patio cercano, perdiéndose de su vista, mientas que en su lugar la espalda ancha del militar se encontraba tensa. Ella se acordó de su situación cubriéndose con rudeza por esa chaqueta grande que le cubría hasta llegar hasta sus rodillas.

Avergonzada vio como Flippy se giraba hacia ella aun más sonrojado que Splendid. Mirando el suelo en el acto, mientras se rascaba levemente su nuca, y respiraba agitadamente. Ella observo como por debajo de aquella camiseta negra, su pecho se movía con rudeza, mientras intentaba todas las formas para no mirarla a los ojos.

Sonrió agradecida mientras olía su colonia en esa chaqueta que colgaba de sus hombros. Alzo su rostro hacia él, sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Flippy…—llamo, haciendo que él colocara sus ojos abiertos más de la cuenta en ella— Gracias…—susurro sonrojada, mientras le sonreía con calidez.

Si ella no hubiese sido una paranoica de primera, hubiera jurado que sintió como algo se rompía en la cabeza del militar, antes de que este hubiera caído al suelo con rudeza y un hilito de sangre comenzaba a correr de las aletas de su nariz, pasando por esos labios que tenían una sonrisa boba.

—¡OH POR DIOS!¡Flippy, contesta!¡¿Estás bien?!¡Flippy!— Grito asustada mientras comenzaba a sacudirlo con fuerza, intentando inútilmente que volviera a su estado consiente.

Verdaderamente, Flaky jamás entendería que reacción causaba en los hombres ahora que la pubertad había tocado a su puerta. Y más si estos, no la veían de manera fraternal o paternal, como eran el caso de varios de los personajes con los cuales socializaba normalmente.


	6. Necesidad

**_Aclaración_****_:"Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de Mondo Media. Este Fic, esta hecho por una fan, para fans, que deseen leer para entretenerse. Si lucro, ni nada. _**

**_Para este capitulo, me quise salir un poco de la temática tierna, y profundizarme un poco en algo más profundo. En la necesidad de ayudar a alguien, o en la necesidad de que alguien te ayude o te consuele, cuando estas mal. Me ha pasado muchas veces, sentir la brutal necesidad de que alguien seque mis lagrimas y me consuele...Por eso para este capitulo, desee hacerlo girando sobre ese tema. _**

**_Chapter: 6/¿?_**

**_Necesidad._**

Sus huesos le pesaban, a la par en que su garganta era rasgada por aquel nudo agudo que no la dejaba respirar. A su alrededor, un silencio fúnebre rodeaba la habitación cubierta de sangre, donde la muerte se retiraba solemnemente por la puerta luego de haber tocado con su mano huesuda a sus amigos, que ahora yacían regados por doquier.

Ella apretó sus labios con fuerza, mientras sentía como las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos, para limpiar aquel rostro de niña que aun a pesar de ya ser mayor de edad, aun la seguía acompañado, con sus mejillas algo regordetas y sonrojadas, y aquellos labios hinchados por tantos morderlos.

Llevo sus manos frágiles hasta su cara, para observar con espanto, como aquella figura— parada en medio de la habitación con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo— se giraba levemente para verla en aquel rincón encorvada de miedo.

Fue una milésima de segundo, o simplemente fue una jugarreta de mal gusto de su mente, pero ella por un momento lo vio borrar aquella sonrisa, al observarla en aquel estado. Su mirada dorada, se opaco, al momento en que las fracciones de su rostro de desfiguraban ante el espanto, de observar a su alrededor.

La peliroja, simplemente pudo escuchar como sus rodillas sonaban en un ruido secó, al desplomarse sobre el suelo, mientras su respiración comenzaba a hacerse irregular, al momento en que observaba sus manos repletas de sangre ajena. No sangre enemiga, sino la sangre de sus propios amigos. Ella se levanto sobre sus propias piernas, importándole poco que aquello le doliera en el alma, al tenerlas tanto en aquella posición incómoda.

Su espalda se adhirió a la pared, como si quisiera fusionarse con ella. Pero no fue hasta que él soltó la navaja contra la pared, con rabia, con ira incontrolable, y rompió a llorar, que ella se permitió dar un paso tembloroso hacia él.

—Flippy…—llamo en un tartamudeo, ella le temía a prácticamente todo. Y ese soldado, que ahora posaba su frente contra él suelo mientras lloraba, no era la excepción. Fue por eso, que horas atrás ella había estado exigiendo a Cuddles, una explicación del porqué había invitado al militar a esa pequeña fiesta.

Raramente, a pesar de su terror hacia él, pocas veces había muerto cuando él enloquecía. Siempre la dejaba con vida, torturándola plenamente con aquellas imágenes horrorosas en donde la sangre, huesos, y órganos internos, de sus amigos, o personas que quedaban bajo el filo del cuchillo, eran actores principales de esos escenarios macabros.

Él levanto su mirada hacia ella, sorprendido. Antes de cerrar sus parpados con fuerza y romperse a llorar nuevamente. Con una valentía momentánea, Flaky se arrodillo frente a él, ignorando la humedad de la sangre derramada, que mancho la piel de sus piernas.

Sus manos temblaron, pero a pesar de ello fue capaz de atrapar el rostro del chico entre ellas. Con su rostro acunado entre sus manos finas y pequeñas, él se atrevió a abrir sus ojos, aun cuando la irritación en ellos hacia que el blanco en ellos tornara un horrible color rojizo.

—Lo siento…—soltó con voz ronca y rasposa, pero sin dejar de ser algo gangosa ante las lagrimas que aun acariciaban su rostro. Flaky, guardo silencio, antes de rodear sus brazos en su cuello y sentir como su cabello verdoso acariciaba su mentón.

Espero unos segundos. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Contándolos mentalmente, antes de que él, aferrara sus brazos anchos alrededor de su torso y recargara su rostro manchado con una expresión de profunda tristeza, en su pecho.

Flaky se consideraba a sí misma, alguien madura. Ella ya había dejado de lado aquellas acciones infantiles que una vez, en el pasado, con una inocencia propia de un infante, realizaba a diario. Sin embargo, en esos momentos ella quería romper a llorar como una niña, pero no por tener miedo a los monstruos debajo de la cama o a la oscuridad...o a los pollitos. Sino a algo más extraño que la imaginación, a los sentimientos desgarradores que oprimían su pecho al escuchar a Flippy, su mejor amigo a pesar de su terror hacia él, llorar de esa manera entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se abrieron con rudeza, ante un pensamiento que se poso sobre su mente.

Era una tonta. Fue una tonta y siempre lo seria, por creer que esas acciones sádicas y enfermas, correspondía a Flippy plenamente. Flippy era una persona enferma, una víctima. Una persona, que ella por estar enferma de miedo, había tratado inútilmente de ignorar a toda costa, luego de haber caído en las acciones atroces que realizaba ese militar. Pero una voz dentro de ella, la regaño severamente ante esa acción.

No quería sonrojarse, ni mucho menos sonreír como una tonta al darse cuenta de esos sentimientos que la llevaron a abrazarlo con cariño, ante esa desesperación que mostraba en esos momentos. Quería curarlo, y a su vez, curarse ella misma.

No por una acción bondadosa, sino porque lo necesitaban. Se necesitaban mutuamente, para curarse. Necesitaban besarse esas heridas abiertas, que habitaban en sus mentes. Él necesitaba que ella le brindara una protección no física, sino sentimental. Y ella, necesitaba sentirse protegida, y que aquella fobia rotunda que tenía hacia él se esfumara.

Sonrió levemente, sintiendo como la sangre ya seca en sus mejillas, se caía levemente en pequeños pedacitos oscuros de color rubí. Lo atrajo más hacia sí, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer a la par de las de él.

Acuno nuevamente su rostro entre sus manos, mientras pegaba su frente a la de él, mirándolo de manera cariñosa. Él simplemente, la observo con atención, antes de que una expresión de tristeza de posara nuevamente sobre esas dos gemas exóticas que eran sus ojos.

—Lo siento…En verdad lo lamento— murmuro con su voz destrozada. Sin embargo, ella simplemente rozo sus labios con los de él, en un toque, leve como el aleteo de una mariposa, pero no por eso menos profundo.

—Cálmate…Ya paso todo—susurro contra sus labios, sintiendo como la respiración del militar le hacía cosquillas en su rostro, y notaba la sorpresa rotunda en su ojos— En unas horas, volverán a la vida…

—Pero eso no compensa, la manera en la que los maté…— Su mirada bajo al suelo, haciendo que Flaky simplemente lo mirara preocupada— He probado lo imposible, para deshacerme de él. Sin embargo, vuelve a aparecer. Vuelve a matar…— Rabia, dolor, pero sobre todo un profundo odio cubría su voz.

Flaky, aun sintiendo la calidez de sus brazos alrededor de su torso, y sin ella despegarse de su agarre sobre su cuello. Sonrió tímidamente, antes de barrer con la yema de sus dedos aquellos cristales que bajaban por aquel rostro bello.

—Entonces…Aprende a vivir con él…— Él alzo sus cejas sin entender. Haciendo que Flaky ampliara su sonrisa— No podrás deshacerte de él, pero si podrás aprender a vivir con él…Lo lograras, sé que lo harás. Y yo estaré allí para ayudarte— Aseguro, con aquella sonrisa amable y compasiva, la cual hacia que el pecho de él doliera, al verla dirigida plenamente para él.

Alzo su mano amplia hasta su mejilla manchada con sangre, para acariciarla con cuidado. Disfrutando la suavidad de su piel pálida, antes de acercar su rostro hacia el suyo, y disfrutar del roce dulce de sus labios heridos. Ignoro el sabor metálico que se poso en su paladar, al succionar levemente el labio inferior. Simplemente, ignoro todo.

No le importaba el lugar. Ni mucho menos su estado.

Se concentro en abrazar a esa diminuta mujer, que en esos momentos simplemente le brindaba aquella calidez y tranquilidad a su corazón putrefacto y a su mente dañada por la guerra.

La necesita.

La necesitaba a su lado. Porque era únicamente ella, la que él amaba.

* * *

**_Soy una miseria que no debió haber nacido, lo sé. Antes de que exploten mi casa y me envenenen, quiero disculparme (y mudarme de casa), por la notoria tardanza. Tenia este capitulo listo para publicar, hace dos semanas, pero me surgieron unos problemas que no me permitieron subirlo. _**

**_Sin embargo, aqui ta´! :D_**

**_Bien, ahora a contestar sus lindos comentarios:_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Lluvisna: jaja Tienes razón es demaciado inocente como para darse una idea de lo que hay en la mente de estos pervertidos! ja...Gracias por comentar, linda! :D _**

**_Yue: Creeme muchas, nos hariamos lezbiana por Flaky! jajaja...(Bueno, yo lo haria -.-U) _**

**_Laidyx: ¡GRACIAS! T^T...Lo sé, suelo poner a estos personajes en las situaciones más raras que ha de haber D:...Pero me encanta! (w) jajaja. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado :D_**

**_Jellyfish Gaji: Gracias a ti por leerme! :)... Si tienes razón, ese papel le queda demasiado bien a él o a Lumpy! jaja :D..._****_Comparto tu amor latente por ellos! :3_**

**_241LORM3RCUR1: _****_Que gusto que te haya gustado! :D...Adoro tus comentarios, y prometo pasarme por el forum de Soul Eater, cuando pueda y dejarte un sexy comentario! xD jaja_**

**_XFantasy-chanX: No son pervertidos, piensan sexy! ¬w¬ jejeje...Gracias por comentar! :D...En verdad me llenan de apoyo cuando leo comentarios de esa manera tan positiva._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Gracias por leer! :D...No olviden dejar comentarios, si lo desean. Me alegra que tanta gente le guste lo que hago, por lo que ellos son los que me motivan a seguir con esto. _**

**_Otra cosa, dentro de esta semana, o la otra, subire el capitulo de "Maldito Destino" o "My Protected Rebel", aquel que termine primero de escribir!_**

**_Nos leemos. _**


	7. Quince Minutos

_**Aclaración: "Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de Mondo Media. Este fic, esta hecho por una fan, para fans, que deseen leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada.**_

_**Chapter: 7/¿?**_

_**Quince Minutos.**_

La observaba con cuidado, su mentón apoyado contra la palma de su mano, en conjunto con sus cabellos despeinados, le daba una clara muestra de desfachatez. Pero no le importo. Era sábado, por lo que no tenía porque estar arreglado, además, por más que quisiera su cabello nunca lucia arreglado. Siempre mostro su rebeldía, desde niño, por lo que ahora a sus veintitrés años no estaba dispuesto a reparar ese hecho.

Pero ese no era el punto en esos momentos, su mirada intensa, sin ninguna pisca de sueño, a pesar de haberse despertado hace apenas dos minutos, se posaba sobre esa cabellera.

Larga y lacia, caiga como una cascada sobre sus hombros color marfil, hasta caer en forma dramática hasta la mesa de roble en donde ambos estaban sentados. Ella estudiando los últimos apuntes para su examen del lunes, y él tomando una taza de café mientras la observaba inexpresivo.

Ella ignoro esa mirada intensa que le regalaba su novio. En los dos años en que habían vivido juntos, ya se había acostumbrado a sus miradas, y si bien admitía que en el pasado salía corriendo como una loca pensando que planeaba matarla porque finalmente había perdido la cordura. Ya para esa edad, ya ella había madurado.

Alzo su mirada color rojiza, de sus libros hacia él, reprimiendo las ganas de reír o abrazarlo ante la adorable imagen frente suyo. Flippy podría parecer todo un hombre rudo, que no le temía a la muerte, y estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara a cualquiera, un hombre de guerra. Pero en ocasiones parecía un niño mimado, y esas galletas con forma de arbolito a un lado de su café, lo demostraban. Ni que se diga también, de ese cabello revuelto y esa sudadera negra que colgaban de su hombro con descuido.

—No debiste despertarte tan temprano, mi amor. Debes aprovechar que no debes madrugar para ir a trabajar— le dijo con delicadeza, mientras una sonrisa dulce escapaba de sus labios.

—No, quiero estar contigo…—Ahí estaba la razón, por la cual la observaba con ese leve reproche escondido en sus iris verdosas. Ella había sido cautelosa, para escaparse de su abrazo de oso y no despertarlo. Pero grande fue su sorpresa, al verlo aparecer por el pasillo corriendo agitado, como si fuera un niño en busca de su madre.

—Flippy…entiende…tengo que estudiar para este examen. Es muy importante para mi carrera— Le hablo con cuidado, luchando con las ganas de tartamudear sonrojada, al notar como él se paraba para sentarse en la silla a su lado.

—¿Por qué?— Le dijo contra su rostro, haciendo que ella sintiera sus mejillas arder al sentir el aroma a café en su aliento.

—Porque quiero tener una profesión, un trabajo— intento explicarle, pero era inútil cuando esa mirada se posaba en el rostro de él. Era imposible convencerlo, y ella sabía muy bien que era lo que su novio buscaba. Y eso lo confirmo al sentir como él hundía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y lo besaba con lentitud.

—Pero yo quiero que te acuestes conmigo…Quiero dormir— ronroneo haciendo que ella chillara sorprendida al sentir como una mano la atraía más a su cuerpo. La mirada de él se poso sobre ella como si fuese un cachorro abandonado bajo la juvia, invocando a la pena— Además…es muy temprano para estudiar— Él sabía que Flaky era una chica aplicada en sus estudios, no por nada era la mejor alumna de la universidad, por debajo del nerd de anteojos. Pero quería tenerla más tiempo a su lado, por más que eso sonase egoísta.

Ella soltó un gemido reprimido cuando sintió como el filo de sus dientes raspaban su oreja. Flippy sonrió astutamente como un zorro travieso, al sentir como ella buscaba apoyo, posando sus manos sobre su pecho intentando inútilmente apartarlo.

—Por favor…—ronroneo contra su oído, sintiéndola estremecer entre sus brazos— Solo quince minutos más…— pidió, volviendo a posar su mirada sobre su semblante. Ella fingió pensarlo, mientras observaba las hojas impresas sobre la mesa y volvía su mirada hacia él. Ella se giro para atrapar nuevamente una hoja entre sus manos, y fingir interés en el texto que decía, aunque la verdad estaba más pendiente en la risita picara que cubrió la garganta de Flippy que en la teoría de Freud.

—No— dijo con la voz en la que solía regañar a Nutty por comer muchos dulces. Al instante, sintió las manos del militar en su cintura, en conjunto con un choque seco contra su abdomen. Mientras ella veía dos piernas que se movían con gracia y destreza. Tal como lo supuso, Flippy la estaba cargando como un costal de harina sobre su hombro.

Él nunca aceptaba un no como respuesta, por lo que fue simplemente capaz de reír divertida antes de decir con fingido fastidio, al sentir como era depositada sobre la cama matrimonial y ser rodeada por los brazos fuertes de él. — Ok…Quince minutos más.

* * *

**_Algo corto, lo sé, pero me gusto escribirlo! :3. _**

**_Muchas gracias a esas personitas que leyeron el capitulo anterior, y aquella que tambien me dejaron comentarios! C:_**

**241LORM3RCU1. **  
**XFantasy-chanX**  
**laidyx**  
**Yue**  
**Jellyfish Gaji**  
**LagrimasSolitarias**

**Les agradezco a todos! :D.**

**Gracias por leer! C:**

**Y lamento la tardanza! :3**


	8. Bolígrafo

**_Aclaración: "Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de MondoMedia. Este fic, esta hecho por una fan, para fans, que deseen leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada. _**

**_Chapter :8/¿?_**

**_Definitivamente leer el "Silencio de los Corderos" mientras miro de reojo imagenes de Flippy x Flaky, sin duda me afecto, y aqui el resultado! ;)_**

**_Bolígrafo_**

La estudiante de psicología, Flaky Red. Tembló en su lugar al escuchar la palabra "_**Peligroso**_", seguido de un quedado "_Tenga cuidado_". La idea de rendir esa asignatura en base al enfoque critico de un paciente, sonaba mejor si ese paciente no estuviera detrás de unos barrotes, y con cinco guardias dedicándose plenamente a cuidar de que ese sujeto siguiera encerrado.

Pero, su profesor Lumpy, era un demente. Que le gustaba torturar a sus estudiantes.

Mientras que ella escuchaba la suela de sus zapatos golpear contra el suelo. Se preguntaba mentalmente: ¿Cómo la estaría pasando Splendid con esa paciente encarcelada que le había tocado?. Y…¿Petunia se dedicaría plenamente a hacer su entrevista, o había encontrado más interesante coquetear con el guardia de la entrada, aquel del cabello color caramelo?.

En verdad, pensar en lo que les estaba pasando a sus compañeros. Era muchísimo mejor que escuchar como los sujetos a cada lado de las paredes, le gritaban cosas, e inclusive algunos estiraban sus manos para atraparla. Horrorizada se acerco más al policía que la conducía hacia la ultima celda.

Su mirada se poso sobre uno de esos sujetos mordía los barrotes con desesperación, como si fuera un digno animal enjaulado. Eso la hizo abrir sus ojos abruptamente.

—Huelo tu coño, linda— escucho como uno a un lado le dijo, sonriendo perversamente. Con rudeza abrió su boca atónita.

—Ignóralos. La mayoría de estos sujetos tienen severos problemas mentales— Le dijo aquel guardia, mientras la observaba de reojo por debajo de aquellos lentes oscuros. Flaky se permitió observar de reojo su placa de identificación. "The Mole", le sonrió levemente intentando calmarla. Sin embargo, no causo el efecto que él esperaba, sino que la pequeña universitaria se aferro más a su bolso y camino más apegada a él.

—Eso no significan que no sean peligrosos...— El guardia simplemente guardo silencio, mientras caminaba los últimos tramos, que lo llevaban a una de las celdas más peligrosas de esa institución mental.

Aunque muchos de esos pacientes, eran inofensivos, y se les podía permitir recorrer la institución bajo la aguda vigilancia de enfermeras y personal especializados. Habían otros que no, como era en el caso del ala donde él trabajaba. Esos pacientes, eran violentos, que no dejaban escapar la oportunidad para atacar al personal y escaparse de ese lugar.

Allí era un nido de dementes, una cárcel, en donde cada enfermo mental podía pasar toda su vida pudriéndose en su locura y sin joder a la sociedad. De esa manera era como The Mole veía ese lugar. En los años en donde su amigo Lumpy, apenas comenzaba a inaugurar esa institución, solamente había pocos pacientes, y todos ellos inofensivos. Sin embargo, ahora en la actualidad, habían dos casos que definitivamente con bastante frecuencia hacia que su piel se erizara, ni que decir de los numerables dolores de cabeza que le ocasionaban a menudo. Y ese sujeto que ahora los observaba desde una esquina, como digno felino arisco, era uno de ellos.

—Flippy, pórtate bien. Compórtate como caballero si no quieres que te ponga la camisa de fuerza y el bozal. ¿Comprendes?— Él sintió como el cuerpo de la estudiante tembló en su lugar, al escuchar eso ultimo.

—¿Para qué necesita un bozal?— su voz tembló, casi balbuceando las palabras.

—Muerde al personal.— aclaro secamente mientras extendía una silla replegable cercana y la tendía lo bastante lejos del alcance de la celda. A su espalda aun se escuchaba los gritos de los demás pacientes. –Por favor, manténgase alejada de la celda. No le brinde por nada del mundo información personal, ni se deje influenciar por sus palabras. Es un sujeto muy astuto.

Flaky trago secamente, mientras veía a ese guardia marcharse. Volvió su cabeza hacia el frente, encontrándose con esa mirada dorada puesta en ella con intensidad. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de él simplemente se mantenía inmóvil, apoyado contra aquella pared blanca, y una de sus piernas, flexionada.

Ella observo en silencio la celda, mientras se sentaba con cuidado. No ignorante de cómo la mirada de ese sujeto seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con atención. Era una celda tan simple: solamente tenía una cama pegada al suelo, y sin dar la posibilidad a esconder nada debajo de ella, una pared blanca sin ningún cartel o pintura en ella. Un retrete en una esquina, sin la tapa ni la mochila. Simplemente un botón, donde él debía tirar la cadena una vez terminado su labor.

Se veían tan vacía la celda, que si no fuera por la incomodidad de aquellos ojos color dorado, ella juraría que no estaría nadie allí. Pero no. Una persona estaba allí en silencio, mientras ella con manos temblorosa sacaba su libreta.

—Buenos días, Señor Flippy. Mi nombre es Flaky…y…—lo saludo con su voz temblorosa, siendo amable a pesar del sentimiento rotundo de querer salir corriendo de ese lugar.

—Te envió Lumpy— no fue una pregunta fue un comentario, seco y sin emoción. La peli roja lo vio levantarse del suelo y acercarse hacia los barrotes. Haciéndola temblar, si bien la distancia era larga entre ella y él, nunca abandona la idea de que él podía estirar su brazo y atraparla.— Una vez escuche que le gustaban las mujeres más jóvenes que él, sin embargo, jamás pensé que le gustara que una colegiala posiblemente virgen.

—¿Disculpe?— pregunto atónita. Jamás en su vida le habían dicho eso.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, peliroja?— la pregunta hecha con ese tono burlón, y esa sonrisa ladeada, le dio escalofríos— Supongo que si eres menor de edad, me beneficiaria a mí, llevar ante la justicia a ese estúpido por acostarse con una menor.

—Señor…yo…yo no soy menor de edad…—Hablo en un murmullo sintiendo sus mejillas arder. De la vergüenza e ira que recorría su diminuto cuerpo en esos momentos.

—Entonces…supongo que eres una estudiante que para tener más puntos extras, le chupa la polla a su profesor…¿No?— la burla morbosa que cubría su voz, la hizo abrir sus ojos con rudeza.

—Escúcheme…—hablo con el mejor respeto que tenía. No quería irse de ese lugar, deseaba terminar ese ensayo, para de esa manera terminar su año con buenas notas— El señor Lumpy, es mi profesor. Necesito que usted me conteste unas preguntas para así poder hacer mí…

—Un vez tuve una novia— la interrumpió haciendo que ella guardara silencio para escucharlo— ¿Sabes lo que le hice?— pregunto sin despegarse de aquella sonrisa burlona.

—No estoy enterada de su historia, señor. Mi profesor, simplemente nos dijo que debíamos crear un perfil en base a sus características.

—Bien, te contare. Cuando yo volví de una misión, ella se encontraba en mi cama con sus piernas abiertas de par en par y un asqueroso alemán entre ellas…Eso lo puedes agregar a mi perfil si quieres— Aconsejo con cierta burla— De la manera en que millones de alemanes, posiblemente bisabuelos de ese sujeto, mataron a millones de judíos. Lo mate lentamente, sintiendo su sangre entre mis dedos, y viéndolo agonizar bajo el filo de mi cuchillo…

Noto como la piel de esa mujer estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal. Temblaba en su lugar como un cachorro asustado, y eso le agradaba.

—A ella tras matar a ese bastardo, la estrangule con sus propios intestinos. Hermoso final para la historia de amor de una prostituta y un alemán asqueroso ¿Verdad?— Morbo puro corría esa simple oración, mientras era acompañado por una sonrisa ladeada.

Flaky apretó sus piernas con fuerza, intentando que aquello no afectara su salud mental. Atrapo el bolígrafo entre sus manos, mientras trazaba líneas temblorosas sobre la blancura del papel.

—¿Crees que puedas hacer tu trabajo con eso?...¿O deseas que te cuente más, cariño?— dos conillos mucho más largo de lo normal se mostraron, haciéndola bajar la mirada con miedo. Ese sujeto le daba miedo, pero a la vez le interesaba saber su historia.

Él atrapo el silencio por parte de ella. Con lentitud, su sonrisa se agrando más mientras sus ojos capturaban cada detalle de esa pequeña mujer.

—Seguramente tu profesor debe saber mi historia. Fue él, el que me encerró en este asqueroso lugar después de todo…

—¿A qué se refiere, señor?

—En un pasado, casi alrededor de cinco años atrás. Yo era un respetable sargento, encargado de hacer misiones secretas del gobierno. Un prodigioso individuo que el ejército estadounidense tenía como arma secreta. Fue gracias a esos bastardos que estoy en este estado.— Flaky simplemente escuchaba, retenía en su mente cada palabra salida de sus labios para después anotarlo en su libreta. Era brutalmente descortés, y un sacrilegio despegar su mirada de esos ojos dorados. — Mi esquizofrenia aumenta cada día. Cada día, deseo sangre. Cada día, deseo matar. Cada día, veo el campo de guerra y a esas víctimas que sollozan entre su propia sangre. Cada día, _yo_, tengo más poder sobre el cuerpo que un día perteneció a una persona normal.— Ella frunció su ceño sin comprender. Parecía que estaba hablando con una persona ajena a ese cuerpo. Esto no le sorprendió era completamente común, que los pacientes pronosticado de esquizofrenia, vieran cosas que no estaban allí, o como era el caso de ese sujeto, creara distintas personalidades dentro de un cuerpo. Pero a pesar de saber eso, no podía dejar de sentirse incomoda ante esa voz ronca que le hablaba con ese tono lento y pesado.

—En un momento, en el que se encontró en lucidez. Él, busco ayuda para deshacerse de mí. Para eso busco a Lumpy. Tras tratarlo, el estúpido llego a la conclusión de que si existía una cura. Y fue allí donde yo intervine— Comento como aire orgulloso— Lo ataque, hasta el punto en que casi pude cortarle la yugular con mi navaja de caza. Fue mi error al subestimarlo. El idiota, tiene una fuerza poco común. Y como la sombra de muerte que yo cargo en mi alma, Lumpy tiene a la suerte que vela por él.

—¿Me está diciendo que si no fuera por esa "suerte", Lumpy estaría muerto?

—Estaría muerto, enterrado en un lugar desolado. Y yo estaría sentado en mi sofá favorito leyendo un buen libro, mientras como galletas.

—¿Le gustan las galletas?…— pregunto Flaky por lo bajo, tímidamente.

—Más que nada en este mundo. Si por mí fuera, mataría a todos los seres humanos dejando a una sola mujer para que me prepare galletas— Una sonrisa raramente divertida cubría sus labios, borrando por leves segundos aquella enferma.

—¿Por qué ha de ser una mujer?...Mi padre me enseño a cocinar galletas. Y he intentado lo imposible para que las mías quedaran como las de él…Pero…no lo he hecho posible….— una sonrisa nostálgica cubrió sus labios al recordarlo haciendo el pastel el cumpleaños de su madre. Él era pastelero, de una pequeña pastelería en su ciudad natal. Mientras que su madre, era doctora en un hospital cercano a su hogar. Ella desde pequeña, lo vio hacer esas reconocidas y legendarias galletas, sin embargo, jamás las pudo hacer igual.

—El material para que sean perfectas, es el criterio de la persona que las crea perfectas.— Ella sonrió para él, ante tan pensamiento. Posiblemente, aquella personalidad que supuestamente él, era la dominante en ese cuerpo, la original, aquella que comenzó todo aun este vigente en esa presencia, sin que se diera cuenta.

—Gran filoso, resulto ser usted. Señor.

—Tengo veinticinco. Posiblemente dos años mayor que tú…No me llames "Señor"— Flaky guardo silencio, mientras lo veía con atención. –Se que quieres ser amable y respetuosa. Pero te sugiero que no lo hagas, no conmigo.

—¿Por qué me pide eso?— se atrevió a preguntar, viéndolo sonreír nuevamente con aquel cinismo enmascarado.

—Porque esa cordialidad y amabilidad, siempre vienen con falsedad. Yo no deseo que seas hipócrita conmigo, peli roja.

Aquella respuesta, la dejo sin palabras. Sin quererlo hacer sus mejillas se sonrojaron con rudeza.

—Me…me…me llamo Flaky— su nombre salió algo suave. Pero a pesar de eso, hizo que una sonrisa levemente sincera, apareciera en sus labios delgados.

—Bien, Flaky. Con todo lo que te he dicho, puedes llegar a una conclusión sola. Lumpy no te mando aquí, por nada. Eres la segunda más inteligente de la clase, según lo vi por la manera en la que retienes la información sin ni siquiera bajarte a escribir en tu libreta. Puedes deducir que mi estado actual, únicamente nace de la mera necesidad de sobrevivir a un enemigo más poderoso que yo: la guerra.

—Gracias por compartir su historia conmigo, señor Flippy. Pero yo tenía unas preguntas que quisiera que me contestara…—busco en su bolso el cuestionario. Mientras la mirada de Flippy se posaba en ella con atención.

Una vez que encontró el cuestionario, impreso y listo para ser contestado le tendió la hoja con su mano temblorosa.

—Desearía contestártelo pero me temo que sigues tratándome de esa manera. Y no tengo bolígrafo— sentencio secamente mientras la veía disculparse bajito y tenderle un bolígrafo color azul. – Bien, con solo prestarme este bolígrafo. Ya te has ganado un punto para que no te mate…

Ella busco un tinte de broma en su voz, sin embargo, de todas las maneras en que lo intento solo encontró una cosa: Nada. Ese comentario era de lo más serio y secamente mortal.

Una vez que lo vio firmar, y extenderle la hoja con cuidado, la atrapo entre sus manos cautelosas. Al instante los pasos firmes de The Mole se escucharon a su espalda.

—Ya se termino el tiempo.—hablo seriamente, mientras Flaky se levantaba con cuidado.

—Está bien…— alzo su mirada para ver como ese guardia le dedicaba una silenciosa mirada de reojo a Flippy, y este a su vez le sonreía siniestramente, apoyando sus codos en los barrotes.

—¿Cuándo piensas dejarme salir, ciego?— la voz ronca del paciente se escucho roncamente, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de la mujer.

—Cuando Hannibal Lecter, exista verdaderamente, cabrón— contesto con sequedad haciendo que Flippy sonriera con completa burla.

—¿Y quién te asegura que ya no lo hayas conocido?— Una risa seca por parte del guardia, hizo que la peliroja lo observara sin entender. Esas palabras de ida y vuelta, no eran normales entre un guardia y un paciente.

—¿Has probado el sabor de la carne humana, militar?—el apodo era tan siniestro y burlesco que ella por un momento frunció su ceño confundida. Flippy alzo sus manos al aire con sus ojos entrecerrados, completos de altanería.

—La guerra te hace hacer cosas de las cuales te terminas arrepintiendo. Sin embargo, yo no soy la clase de hombres que se arrepiente de sus pecados…

—Matar se considera un pecado.

—En tu moral será. En la mía, la supervivencia del más fuerte, me hace pensar de esa manera.— por unos momentos Flippy dejo de ignorar a la peliroja, posando sus ojos sobre ella— Y tú qué me dices, Flaky…¿Tu moral te permite ver aquello como un pecado?

—Está mal visto comerse a las personas. En cualquier moral decente.

—La moral de un hombre hambriento que pasa semanas sin siquiera probar un trozo de comida, completando viviendo de miserias y con la defensa baja. Se borra completamente…Seguramente Lammy lo debe saber…¿Verdad The Mole?— Al instante un golpe certero en las celdas se escucho, haciendo que únicamente la risa del paciente se escuchara rompiendo el silencio sepulcral.

—Cierra tu puta boca— rugió con fuerza, antes de dar media vuelta —Vámonos de aquí…tus demás compañeros esperan por ti…—Flaky asintió rápidamente. Observo por última vez a ese hombre de cabellos verdes, dedicándole una leve sonrisa cordial.

—Adiós…—se despidió con timidez.

—¿Me prepararas unas galletas alguna vez?— pregunto con cierto cuidado, haciendo que ella lo sintiera como una broma. Difícilmente él escaparía de ese lugar, por lo que jamás en su vida lo volvería a volver a ver. Asintió segura, haciendo que una sonrisa ladeada apareciera en sus labios.

.

.

.

Cuando llego a la recepción del lugar, se encontró con una escena brutalmente fuera de lugar. Petunia sacándose fotografías, con un sonrojado guardia, que luchaba por no dejar de lado su postura firme que debía tener estando en su puesto de trabajo. Splendid llorando a moco tendido en el suelo mientras se limpiaba su nariz y mejillas con rollos de papel higiénico que había robado, seguramente del baño del lugar. Sus parpados se entrecerraron, al descubrir que no estaba sorprendida al descubrir tal escena, sino que estaba completamente en calma con todo aquello.

Se acerco con cuidado a su compañero, arrodillándose con cuidado a su lado.

—¿Qué sucedió, Splendid?—murmuro bajito, dando leves palmaditas en su espalda. Haciendo que el estudiante de periodismo elevara sus ojos llorosos hacia ella.

—¡Es tan triste!— grito como toda una niña llorona, mientras se abrazaba con rudeza hacia ella y continuaba llorando.—¡Me niego a hacer una noticia sobre este caso!¡Me niego!— sentencio sin dejar de llorar como un niñito, después de ver una película de terror.

—Cálmate— murmuro con cuidado mientras lo ayudaba a reincorporarse, el vehículo esperaba por ellos. Y no debían hacer esperar al chofer.

Viéndolo un poco más calmado, se atrevió a preguntar.

—Bien…¿Qué sucedió?

—Esa chica era tan joven y tuvo que pasar por tanto…—dijo intentando no volver a llorar como una magdalena.

—Sé que varios pacientes de este lugar están en un estado muy crítico, pero…— Flaky por un momento se giro para ver como Petunia regañaba severamente al guardia para que cuidara su higiene, antes de que su amiga se lanzara hacia él y lo besara con rudeza. —¡Petunia, por favor, vámonos!— rogo, haciendo que ella dejara de besar al guardia y rodara los ojos levemente.

—Bien. Pero tú— señalo aun mareado hombre que la miraba sonriendo bobamente— Prométeme que limpiaras más seguido tu ropa luego de trabajar en esa construcción en tu casa. Y llámame...—tras soltar una risita boba, se subió al vehículo junto con ellos.

—¿Terminaste de limpiar su boca?— pregunto tontamente Splendid una vez que la vio subir a su lado. Recibiendo como contestación una asesina mirada por parte de ella, para luego ser remplazada por una tonta y enamorada.

—Lo amo. Juro que lo amo— susurro bobamente mientras miraba soñadora hacia el cristal de la ventana. –Handy…juro que volveré a verte, mi amor…

—Sin duda, te afecto ver tantas películas románticas— comento Splendid, siendo ignorado completamente. Centro su atención en Flaky que simplemente buscaba con rudeza algo en su bolso.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Mi bolígrafo. Seguramente se me ha caído.

—Descuida te presto el mío. Luego de que termine de escribir esto.

—¿Escribirás la historia de esa chica?

—Sé que es triste, sin embargo, un periodista debe hacer su trabajo— dijo heroicamente. Antes de posarse un perfil más serio, fuera de toda broma— En verdad me sorprendió la fortaleza de esa muchacha. Ser secuestrada, alejada del seno de una familia que la amaba, para ser expuesta a tal tratado no digno siquiera para un ser vivo. Cualquiera estaría en ese estado de esquizofrenia, si seria expuesto a esas condiciones.— Flaky pensó por un momento en ello. Esa historia, se podía eclipsar mucho a la del militar.

—Si tenía una familia que la amaba…¿Por qué esta en ese lugar?

—Porque su enfermedad hace que vea cosas que no están allí. Por ejemplo, cuando yo la estaba entrevistando, ella por un momento poso su atención sobre un sujeto que no estaba allí, le hablaba lo observaba como si en verdad hubiera una persona al lado mío.

—Sin embargo tú no viste nada.

—Exacto. Era verdaderamente terrorífico, pero interesante.

Tras decir aquello, Splendid prosiguió a contar su experiencia, pero ella guardo silencio ante la de ella. No deseaba contar nada, de ese sujeto.

Se reservaría sus comentarios para su ensayo, donde plenamente Lumpy y las letras serian las testigos de sus pensamientos.

Pasaron alrededor de dos semanas con una lentitud lenta, sin embargo, la lentitud de ellos, parecía ser la calma que viene antes de la tormenta rotunda. Con cuarenta años de edad, encontraron al profesor Lumpy, asesinado brutalmente, con severas heridas causadas por el agresor, dedujeron que se trataba de un robo, debido a que el dinero que el psiquiatra tenía en la caja fuerte había desaparecido. Los medio de comunicación estallaban tras las morbosas imágenes del cuerpo del sujeto destrozados en la sala de su hogar.

Muchos de sus estudiantes aun no caían en la idea de su muerte. Flaky, era uno de ellos. Sin embargo, el saber que había muerto luego de haberle entregado su ensayo con notoria nota sobresaliente, le daba escalofríos.

La mañana siguiente, de enterarse del brutal asesinato. Ella se levanto con un intenso dolor de cabeza, ante las pocas horas de sueño que había tenido. Bastaba la autorización de los oficiales para que el cuerpo sea velado al día siguiente, por lo que ese día, tenían únicamente que llorar por la preciada perdida del simpático sujeto. En su caso, ella ya había llorado toda la noche.

Y en esos momentos en los que bebía un café negro y sostenía las cartas en su mano, aun sentía sus ojos irritados ante el llanto.

Un sobre sin dirección, la hizo abrir sus ojos asombrada. Con el cuidado de un cirujano experto, lo abrió, encontrándose con una letra que no conocía. Normalmente, se encontraba con papeles impresos repletos de número y cuentas, sin embargo fue la ausencia de ellos, los que ahora la hicieron centrar mucho más en esas letras en cursiva.

_"__Gracias por el bolígrafo. Definitivamente fue el punto que me hizo, no matarte la noche pasada cuando estuve en tu cuarto y te vi dormir…¿Sabes? Pareces un ángel cuando duermes. Aquella timidez se borra de tu rostro, y sin duda haces que los deseos de pecar se apoderen del demonio que soy…_

_Tienes una seguridad horrenda, eso es verdad. Por más que te precaviste a cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas, solo basto un golpe de parte mía, para romper la cerradura delantera. _

_En estos momentos, posiblemente yo esté en un avión rumbo a otro país que acepte emigrantes extranjeros dispuestos a buscar otra vida, un lugar donde me pueda ocultar de la ley y pase desapercibido. _

_Me agradaría un lugar tropical, donde pueda tomar un refresco fresco y sentir la arena bajo mis pies. Aunque no me importaría, ganarme la vida como un trabajador de cultivo. _

_Bien, el punto por el que te escribo, es que en verdad deseo comunicarme que el bolígrafo que me "regalaste" me sirvió para abrir la cerradura de esa cárcel y también, la cerradura de Lumpy. ¿Te gusto como quedo su cuerpo?. Pues a mi si. Y también me gustaría probar tus galletas. _

_Las iré a buscar algún día, cuando ya nadie pueda recordar lo que sucedió con Lumpy y con The Mole (si es que algún día descubran que el que esta pudriéndose en esa celda es él y no yo). _

_Nos vemos pronto, peli roja. Fliqpy"_

Ella palideció. Lentamente corrió su mirada hacia la cerradura de su puerta trasera, encontrándola, efectivamente rota. Soltó la carta temblorosa al suelo, definitivamente no esperaba ello.

Sintió el mareo rotundo antes de desmallarse sobre el sofá con rudeza. Victima del pánico que sentía.

Definitivamente volvería a ver a ese militar. Y eso la hacía sentir mitad feliz, mitad horrorizada

* * *

_**Gracias por leer, lamento la tardanza. **_

_**241LORM3RCUR1:**_** Gracias por comentar, aqui el proximo capitulo.**

**_LagrimasSolitarias:_jaja tienes razon ella nos gana en lo aplicada que es, ademas de que tiene a Flippy que la ayude -_- jaja xD**

**_JellyFich Gaji:_ Gracias a ti por comentar y leer! :)**

**_Laidyx:_ Espero no haber tardado mucho, aqui el siguiente capitulo. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, como tambien por esas palabras tan lindas. **

**_Kroz-wolfy:_ Me alegra que te gusten, en si, quise tomar tu idea de hacer un One-Shot de estos dos, espero haberlo logrado. :) gracias por leer y comentar. **

**_Htffan890:_ Aqui la continuacion :3**


	9. Cicatrices

**_Aclaración: "Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de MondoMedia. Este fic, esta hecho por una fan, para fans, que deseen leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada. _**

**_Chapter:9 /¿?_**

* * *

**Cicatrices.**

Manos recorriendo piel, bocas que dejan escapar gemidos en forma de suspiros y gritos exóticamente privados y hermosos. Aquella lengua húmeda que deja un camino de nervios alterados, en conjunto con esos labios que se buscan con desesperación.

Caderas que chocan entre ellas, con frenesí. Mientras que una melena rojiza baña las sabanas blancas, teñidas por el sudor de los dos amanes que en la oscuridad se encuentran de la forma más intima que hay.

Él aprieta sus dientes con fuerza, reprimiendo aquellas ansias que lo consumen, la seguridad de ella esta primero que su placer. La dama bajo suyo, aquella que gime su nombre de forma tan excitante que lo hace jadear, es mucho más pequeña comparada con su cuerpo musculoso y su estatura prominente, debe tener cuidado de no hacerle daño, a pesar de que ese movimiento involuntario que ella hace con sus caderas lo está consumiendo de manera rápida.

Su piel se hela, al sentir como ella posa sus manos en su torso, sin dejar de sentir sus embestidas. Al instante su cuerpo se tensa al notar la yema de sus dedos recorrer la herida cerrada, justo en el borde de aquella piel arrugada, que se unió a la fuerza.

Su húmeda boca se posa sobre aquella herida arcaica que recorre toda su clavícula hasta cubrir por completo su pectoral izquierdo, besando la cicatriz algo pálida comparada con el bronceado de su piel.

—No hagas eso…—le pide en un susurro contra su rostro, observando cómo sus ojos color rubí, brillosos ante el deseo pero tan inocentes como los de una niña, se posan en él con suavidad.

—Quiero cuidarte…mimarte…

—No quiero que toques las cicatrices…Son asquerosas— Repugnancia cubría su voz, haciendo que Flaky arrugara su ceño mientras bajaba sus labios hasta encontrarse con su pecho. Dejando un camino de besos húmedos, recorrió esa piel áspera pero tan hermosa como la personalidad que encerraba. Músculos en conjunto con leves venas sobresalientes fueron tocada por sus labios, hasta llegar hasta el borde de aquella cicatriz en forma de corte.

El cuerpo del hombre se estremeció entre sus brazos, al ella besar justo en el borde de aquella llaga ya cerrada.

—Para mí no lo son—Susurro contra su cuello, sin notar la sonrisa suave que le regalo él al escucharla decir aquello.

Las cicatrices eran parte de su historia, parte de él, eso para ella era muy importante.

Y aunque muchos la vieran como algo horroroso, e inclusive él las viera como algo repugnante, ella lo haría cambiar su opinión de las mismas.

* * *

**_Algo corto comparado con lo que escribo normalmente ¿Pero que les puedo decir? La inspiración es una perra y así como vino se fue :(. Pero me dejo este pequeño regalito para ustedes! ;)_**


	10. Apetito

**_Aclaración: "Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de MondoMedia. Este fic, está hecho por una fan, para fans, que deseen leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada. _**

**_Chapter:10/¿?_**

* * *

**_Apetito._**

* * *

_**Este one-shot, puede tener tendencias fuertes. Por lo que sugiero que lean con precaución. Todos conocemos las características de Flippy. Lejos de como lo representamos en los fanfic, él representa un perfil muy inestable, si a cordura nos referimos. Es por esas razones, que sugiero tener cuidado al leer esto. Si eres alguien muy inestable, por favor. Abstente de leer. :) **_

* * *

Era algo bueno sentir ese sentimiento que crecía en su interior. ¿No?

Todo novio o pareja, sentía eso al ver a su compañera socializando con los demás. Era algo natural en todo ser humano. ¿No?

Los animales, al sentirse amenazados en su territorio, rápidamente adoptaban una postura agresiva y violenta con tal de proteger lo que era suyo por derecho. Asesinaban a su rival para proteger a las hembras y sus tierras.

Que era lo que diferenciaba al ser humano de los animales: el lenguaje y la cultura.

Pero desde el punto de vista humano, los celos, eran una respuesta emocional que surgía en una persona ante una amenaza hacia algo considerado como propio. Comúnmente, se aferra a la sospecha o inquietud ante la posibilidad de que una persona amada preste atención a favor a otra.

Dicen que los celos en pequeñas dosis, son saludables, pero cuando estos se volvían enfermizos, llevaba a problemas psicológicos y a causar mucho dolor en los involucrados.

Y él era un humano. Un ser humano, que tenía la posibilidad de hablar, relacionarse y adquirir saberes adoptando una cultura común entre sus compañeros de la misma especie.

¿Qué tenia de diferente él?

Era un excelente chef, militar, y novio. Pero con un solo defecto dentro de eso: Tenia esquizofrenia. Trastorno psicológico, que la guerra le dejo de regalo, además de las cicatrices en su cuerpo.

Tarareo una cancioncita dulce que esa tarde había escuchado a Flaky cantar. Claro que su voz ronca y seca, no podía igualar la entonación, dulce hasta angelical, que la fina voz de su novia brindaba. Pero se acercaba un poco.

Poniendo un poco de sal en la palma de su mano la hecho a la olla repleta de verduras, que hervía con fervor en la estufa. Mientras que controlaba un poco la carne asada que tenía en el horno. Olfateo un poco, sintiendo el delicioso olor de los condimentos fusionándose con la crujiente y blanda comida.

Silbando un poco, termino de desmenuzar aquel pedazo de carne, antes de cargarla sobre esa fuente de plata entre sus manos, hasta el refrigerador enorme que tenía en su sótano. Su novia no tardaría en llegar, por lo que debía de estar listo para su llegada.

Sus labios se partieron en una sonrisa que revelaba su dentadura filosa. Removiendo un poco con una cuchara de madera, aspirando con fuerza el tenue aroma delicioso que desprendía su comida, metió aquel trapo destrozado sobre la bolsa de plástico.

Dándole una leve mirada de reojo a la comida, lanzo la bolsa de plástico hacia afuera de su casa, por la puerta trasera. A la mañana, la sacaría para que el camión de basura eliminara todo rastro de esos harapos.

Vertiendo un poco de vino blanco, bajo un poco el fuego, para observar el reloj sobre la mesada. Tenía aproximadamente quince minutos para que ella llegue. Ya para ese tiempo él tendría lista la comida, pero tenía que estar presentable: Su novia únicamente se merecía lo mejor.

Un estremecimiento corría su columna vertebral al poner esa palabra en el nombre de esa chica. Sobre todo por el hecho de que era suya, y de nadie más.

Metiéndose bajo la ducha, sintiendo la sangre seca ser borrada por el continuo frote de sus manos cubiertas de jabón sobre su piel, pensó con una sonrisa ladeada como habían llegado a esa situación con esa peli roja. Él era un ser orgulloso, pero hasta él se daba cuenta que si no hubiese sido por ese idiota, no hubiese estado en esta situación.

Hace un tres semanas, Flippy había notado algo pintoresco en el amigo de Flaky, si, ese sujeto de diente pronunciado y de mirada pesada. Su nombre era Toothy, era compañero de clases de la peli roja desde que tenían memoria.

Lo que hacía particular a este sujeto, es decir, diferente a Cuddles o Nutty, otros idiotas que se hacían llamar amigos de ella. Era el hecho de que él no mostraba muchas emociones como el rubio, ni era tan impulsivo como el adicto al azúcar, y fueron precisamente esas virtudes, lo que ocasionaron que Flippy se dé más rápido cuenta de que los sentimientos de ese personaje hacia la pequeña mujer, habían mutado de ser fraternales a algo más...

Fue en una tarde, en la cual él regresaba del mercado, que una mata color rojo llamo su atención por el borde de su visión. Ahí estaba él, vacilando, mientras ella lo observaba con una mirada piadosa y paciente, sonriendo amablemente como solo su sonrisa podía encarnar esa emoción.

No era un acosador, pero mentiría si dijera que aquella imagen no lo hizo cubrirse tras un árbol para escuchar con atención lo que decían.

—"Eres importante para mi…Flaky…Y…y… y yo…Mph"— Había masticado palabras que no salieron de sus labios. En ese momento, fue en donde sus pupilas se tiñeron de un oscuro color sombrío que invocaban a la muerte.

La damisela, compasiva como siempre, espero en silencio con una tierna mueca confundida en su ovalado rostro. El demonio, observaba todo aquello, lastimándose las manos al apretar con tanta fuerza la corteza de ese miserable árbol, que lo resguardaba de su visión. Y la víctima, aun vacilaba en saltar hacia el mismísimo infierno.

Pero lo hizo. Toothy fue una víctima, valiente, pero brutalmente estúpida. Solo eso explicaba porque razón soltó las siguiente palabras tan alto como para que sus oídos afilados lo escucharan.

—"¡Tú me gustas!"— Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Flaky escucho. Antes de que él apareciera detrás de ella y la noqueara de un golpe seco en la nuca, sintiéndola desplomarse entre sus brazos.

Recordó claramente, su expresión de terror al verla depositarla suavemente sobra la banca a un lado para observarlo sonriente. Él lo había notado antes de que comenzara a actuar: sus ojos mostraban esa locura intacta. Basto únicamente una seña de su dedo índice sobre sus labios para que él eliminara sus palabras, o mejor dicho su grito, bajo el filo de su navaja que corto su garganta ampliamente realizando una segunda boca sobre su piel, unida bajo finos hilos de carne que aun se mantenía unida.

Luego de eso, fue mera cuestión de esconder el cuerpo en su auto. Esperar a que Flaky despierte para verlo allí sonriendo cálidamente, mientras fingía un regaño del porque ella no se debía quedar dormida en cualquier lado. Y una tierna escena que tuvo que fingir para que ella callera bajo sus garras.

Le pidió ser su novia, aunque deseaba mucho más que un simple titulo por parte de ella. Pero eso podía esperar…¿Quién lo diría? Quizás esta noche tenga suerte con eso, aunque lo dudaba, la de cabello color escarlata, no era tan fácil como su antigua amante.

Colocándose su mejor camisa, aquella que únicamente utilizaba para los funerales y las bodas, se observo en el espejo viendo como el negro de su corbata y su pantalón de vestir combinaba a la perfección. El timbre sonó, y su sonrisa se amplio.

Ella ya estaba aquí.

Rociándose colonia por encima, camino a grandes zanjadas hacia la puerta para encontrarse con su pequeña figura escuálida y tímida.

—¡Hola Flaky!¡Es un gusto que hayas aceptado venir!— Su voz cambio, en conjunto con su mirada que ahora expresaba una calidez infinita. Nerviosa se removió entre sus brazos, para dedicarle un sonrojo que en verdad le corto el aliento.

—Gracias…gracias por invitarme Fli…Flippy— balbuceo suavemente contra su pecho que la mantenía cercana a él.

—¡Por favor, pasa! Debes de estar hambrienta— Confiada por esa sonrisa cálida, ella ingreso a su interior sentándose sobre la silla que le era ofrecida. Fiada, pero con cierta pena al comer el aperitivo de entrada que él le había puesto frente a ella, para darle la espalda y continuar de preparar su platillo principal.

—Gra…Gracias…— susurro cálidamente antes de atrapar delicadamente un pequeño pedazo del bocadillo entre sus labios. Cerrando sus ojos mientras sus labios se apretaban suavemente entre ellos saboreando el sabor de los condimentos.

—Debe dejar de dar gracias, Flaky— dijo con su voz suave, dándole la espalda mientras continuaba sirviendo elegantemente la comida sobre dos platos que descansaban sobre la mesada.—Bueno…Por lo menos a mi no debes darme las gracias…—Comento, haciendo que ella alzara una ceja sin entender.

—Na…nada de eso Flippy…Tú…tú siempre eres bueno conmigo y…y muy amable también…

—Soy amable porque tú eres amable conmigo, Flaky. Por favor, nunca olvides eso…—aquello por alguna razón la hizo dar un respingo sobre su sitio. Pero se podía culpar también a la cercanía de su rostro con el de ella, al decir aquello. —Además… Me preocupo por mi novia—Ronroneo contra sus labios, deleitándose ante ese suspiro ahogado que ella libero –¡Ahora come!...No quiero ver a mi novia delgada—Rio bebiendo un poco de vino, para observarla por entre el cristal, mientras giraba varias veces la bebida. Un adorable sonrojo la cubrió, mientras llevaba un pequeño pedazo de carne, a sus labios, frente a su atenta mirada que simulaba despreocupación.

Ella mordisqueo, varias veces, lo saboreo, e inclusive lo tanteo con su lengua, antes de tragarlo suavemente y sonreír plenamente.

—¿Te gusto?

—¡Esta delicioso!¡¿Qué tipo de carne es?!—Una sonrisa sádica cubrió sus labios y si ella no estuviera tan entretenida en cortar otro pedazo hubiera notado la mirada más brillosa de lo usual con un tinte insano de maldad.

—Un chef nunca revela sus secretos, primor— Flaky se mantuvo estética en su lugar al verlo atrapar la muñeca en donde su mano sostenía un pequeño bocado con su tenedor, para llevársela a sus labios y meterla a su boca, con una lenta sensualidad que le erizo los vellos de su nuca. Sonrojada corrió su rostro a un lado, mientras trataba inútilmente de no tirar las cosas cercanas a ella ante los nervios.

—Pues…Esta…Esta delicioso, Chef— elogio tímidamente, sonriendo con calidez. Recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa igual pero muchísimo más siniestra de parte de él.

Toothy, le había servido mucho para comenzar esa relación con la peli roja. La cuestión aquí era hasta que punto.

Después de todo el apetito de su novia no podía esperar para ser complacido, eso era ser un buen novio.

* * *

_**Bien, sé que he estado un poco perdida por este sitio. Jejeje Me disculpo con ustedes, y prometo actualizar Maldito Destino, apenas pueda. Y no crean que me olvide de My Protected Rebel, o no, no...Estoy escribiendo varios capitulos, para despues no estancarme en simplemente nada. No estoy muy segura de cuantos capitulos tendran ambos. Pero me esta gustando como estoy desarrollando la trama! :) Por lo que dentro de poco tratare de subir los capitulos que tengo escritos! :D**_

**_Bueno, esta idea posiblemente quedo un poco fuerte para la categoria. Y estoy consiente de ello. No me sorprenderia si de la nada este conjunto de fic es eliminada por esto! jeje _**

**_Pero muchisimas gracias por la idea a "Nalik". Hace mucho queria despegarme un poco de lo dulce, para hacer algo mucho más sombrio y apegado a la locura de este militar! :D..._**

**_Ya saben, si tienen alguna sujerencia o critica pueden hacermelo saber. Asi como si quieren que escriba de algun tema de sus gustos, tambien estoy abierta a ese tipo escritura. :)_**

**_Muchas gracias a:_**

**_ Sukima Moe_**

**_Renma Hiner_**

**_ivon1297_**

**_Feyris - Fannia-Nyan_**

**_LagrimasSolitarias_**

**_Laidyx_**

**_Enserio, lindas, no sé como pueden seguirme leyendo con lo tardona que soy en actualizar! TTuTT. No tienen idea de cuanto bien me hace leer esos comentarios tan alentadores! :')_**

**_¡Gracias por leer! :D_**


	11. Monstruo

**_Aclaración: "Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de MondoMedia. Este fic, está hecho por una fan, para fans, que deseen leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada. _**

* * *

_**Monstruo **_

* * *

Vomito nuevamente la medicina. Ya era la tercera vez en el día que lo hacía, su estomago ya no daba para más, de tantos medicamentos. Sedantes, analgésicos en conjunto con simples pastillas amargas que ocasionaban que comience a balancearse entre un limbo de sueños y pesadillas.

Se llevo sus manos a su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos con fuerza. Quería arrancárselos hasta sentir como su cuero cabelludo sangrara, pero eso solamente conllevaría a la triste realidad de que eso no quitaba las voces. No las callaba.

Los gritos de terror y desesperación, no dejarían de oírse simplemente porque él se hiciera daño a sí mismo. Nunca se callaban.

Su niñez, prácticamente se valía en traumas. Asquerosos traumas que lo llevaron a ser lo que era hoy en día, vomitar aquello que supuestamente lo "sanaría", era lo mínimo que podía hacer para cubrir sus pecados.

Observo con sus ojos apagados como las heridas de sus muñecas, aquellos cortes hechos por mera cobardía, comenzaban a abrirse nuevamente. Los puntos de sutura fueron forzados por la fiereza con la que apretó sus puños.

Pero él no sentía dolor. En realidad…No sentía nada…

Y eso lo hacía odiarse a sí mismo. Se odiaba por no sentir dolor, por no sentir lástima, por no sentir cariño hacia sí mismo, y por sobre todo por no sentir amor…

Sentía un placer egoísta, que lo enfermaba a sí mismo. Ocasionando nuevamente, que la idea de pegarse un tiro entremedio de las cejas volviera arañar las paredes de psiquis.

Amor.

Quisiera decirse a sí mismo, que eso había terminado cuando la conoció a ella. Pero sería una brutal mentira, hacia él y hacia la memoria de ella. Eso era más que amor, desde su punto de vista. Además…¿Qué otra opinión de amor podía tener él, para compararla con esa?

Los pequeños susurros que decían el reflejo de sus ojos sobre los de ellas eran claros: "_Ámame. Ámame_".

Y ella lo obedeció, le dio todo el amor que alguna vez pudo embriagar sobre su persona. Lo amo como ninguna mujer en ese podrido mundo lo haya amado. Le dio lo que pidió y mucho más.

El monstruo que habitaba en él, cuando la conoció a ella, se pregunto: ¿Qué se sentiría tocar o sentir algo?. Y ese fue el hincapié que le llevo a decaer.

Esa mujer le había arrebatado tras besos y caricias tímidas, su jodida alma. La había tratado de reparar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Nadie podía sanar a un enfermo que se resignaba a morir. Que ya había perdido esperanza.

Sus nudillos se rompieron contra la pared cercana, junto con varios pedacitos de concreto que comenzaban a decaer. Quería arrancarse la piel con sus uñas y exclamar un roto grito sobre su soledad, rogando, aclamando a un Dios que nunca lo había escuchado, que le dé la posibilidad de sentir algo.

Un enfermero llego, inyectándole un liquido en el cuello que lo dejo prácticamente postrado en la camilla de su habitación con la sensación amarga de la sal que bañaba sus labios.

Las pesadillas comenzaron. Recordaron esa noche donde la había capturado. Donde se había convertido en un monstruo que alteraba sus sueños.

Le amarrado y la destrozo. Su boca mordió e hirió cada centímetro de su piel, se disgusto con sus lagrimas mientras ella simplemente le preguntaba en voz bajita y repugnantemente dulce: _"¿Qué debo sentir, Flippy?". _Nunca había entendido esa pregunta, hasta que él se encontraba en ese estado.

Esa noche, se había acercado a su cuerpo tieso sobre esa cama caliente. La desamarro y la cargo en brazos, llevándosela consigo. Sus muñecas y tobillos morados, en conjunto con ese silencioso llanto que decaían en una sonrisa cálida, que era decorada por tintes de sangre.

Ella sufrió silenciosamente en sus brazos, mientras él lloraba contra su pecho sintiendo las cálidas manos pálidas que suavemente acariciaban sus cabellos mojados por un sudor pegajoso que se mimetizaba con las lagrimas salada que caían de sus ojos rojizos.

—Bajo las sabanas. El asesinato se oye en el cordón de la almohada..—Recito contra su oído, ocasionando que su cuerpo temblara entre sus brazos fríos. Las palabras recitadas por su propia voz ronca, le ocasionaban terror y más al ser ella las que la recitaba con esa suave voz cortada. Las palabras, estaban tatuadas en sus venas como el veneno turbio que corría por su cerebro—Te...te amo…— Sus pesadillas lentamente se comenzaron a convertir en sueños cálidos donde esas dos palabras y esa calidez le sobaban el alma sangrienta.

—Monstruo…¿Como debería de sentirme?— Se dijo a su reflejo esa misma mañana cuando los sueños habían sido interrumpidos por la chillona alarma general del lugar.

—El tiempo curara las voces…—Simplemente obtuvo esa respuesta. Antes de que el color negro de sus pupilas, se expandiera rotundamente sobre el iris dorado encendido.

Pero Flippy sabía que el pasado era una piedra incrustada en su piel, difícil de sacar. Porque él era ese monstruo que Flaky una vez amo, e intento salvar de la oscuridad y soledad. Obteniendo como costo su propia vida.

Él era el niño que nunca recibió amor y cariño, ocasionando que se convirtiera en ese monstruo. La escasez de amor, duele tanto como el dolor turbio de la soledad.Y ahora él sufría de ambos por igual.

* * *

**Sé que pudo haber sido un poco extraño de leer. Lo lamento si lo he hecho muy confuso. Pero en verdad no me pude resistir hacer un fic, de esta manera. Además, de que mi estado de ánimo y de salud no ha sido el mejor últimamente. Ocasionando que de todo eso, saliera esta cosa como un intento opcional por calmar un poco mi mente. jeje **

**¡Prometo que les traeré algo más alegre y menos siniestro apenas pueda calmarme un poco! Jaja xD**

**Muchas gracias a aquellos que siguen leyendo y dejándome sus opiniones de esto. En verdad, los quiero, lectores. Prometo contestar sus comentarios, apenas pueda sentirme un poco mejor :)**

* * *

**Gracias por leer C:**


	12. Cita

**_Aclaración: "Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de MondoMedia. Este fic, está hecho por una fan, para fans, que deseen leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada. _**

**_Chapter: 12/¿?_**

* * *

**_Cita_**

* * *

Se removió nervioso en su sofá mientras fingía no escuchar a su hija que en esos momentos se posaba frente a la televisión tratando de tapar con su fino cuerpo de adolescente su programa. Soltó un suspiro por lo bajo, mientras dejaba de pelar aquella naranja con su navaja de caza para darle una mordía generosa.

—¡Anda papi!¡Sé que me escuchaste!— Él poso sus ojos verdes sobre aquellos de igual color pero con la diferencia de que aquellos mostraban plena suplica en sus iris brillantes por la emoción que cubría su cuerpo.

Su rostro de niña ahora era remplazado por el de una mujer hermosa que eclipsaba el rostro de su madre a su edad. ¿En qué momento, su niña se había convertido en esa señorita que le rogaba que lo deje salir a una cita, con quien sabe quién?.

Arrugo su ceño por un momento, mientras pensaba las cosas con frialdad. Necesitaba una fuente confiable que le confirme que lo que decía su hija, de su "_amiguito_"(Alias, futuro hijo de puta que le robaria a su niña) era cierto. Por lo que solamente un rostro y un nombre llego a su mente al pensar aquello.

—¡Flaker!— llamo gritando un poco, casi de inmediato unos pasos se escucharon en la parte alta y una voz masculina, casi idéntica a la de él se escucho desde el comienzo de las escaleras en la parte alta.

—¿Qué sucede?.

—¡Ven aquí, hijo!...Necesito preguntarte algo— Al instante el rostro de su hija se frunció un poco al escucharlo decir aquello.

Todo lo decía: Su hermano seria responsable si ella podía salir esa noche o no.

Rogando internamente porque su hermano mayor no recordara sus peleas pasadas, aquella vez en la que ella le había robado su netbook para poner a todo parlante su grupo juvenil favorito y de paso abrir su red social y leer sus mensajes, como también publicar una que otra cosa que fácilmente se gano severas burlas por parte de sus amigos, e ignorara el hecho de que todo esto ocurriendo hace aproximadamente quince minutos. Ella mantenía la esperanza de que él no recordaría todos eso deslices que siempre estuvieron entre hermanos, o aquella otra ocasión en donde ella con total inocencia del mundo confeso a sus amigos que desde niño él mojaba la cama…O aquella otra en donde…

¡Está bien! Lo aceptaba estaba derrotada. Su hermano mayor, era el que tenía en juicio que haría ella con su cita, si rechazarla o aceptar. Y conociéndolo, sin duda le haría pagar vilmente su premio por ser la favorita de papá.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto su hermano sentándose en el apoya brazos del sofá de su padre, robándole de paso una mordida de la naranja que segundos antes el militar pelaba con tanto empeño.

—¿Conoces al amigo de tu hermana?— La pregunta hizo que la muchacha se tensara. Claro que su hermano conocía a su cita. Es más, en diversas ocasiones él lo había invitado a su casa a jugar video juegos o a dormir.

—No sé…¿Cómo se llama?— pregunto despreocupadamente tratando de bajar sus despeinados cabellos mojados, debido a la reciente ducha.

La de cabellos verdes se mordió su labio tímidamente, mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el suelo. Su hermano, iba con él a entrenamiento, y estaba segura que no tardaría en reconocerlo y su padre prácticamente lo haría de inmediato al darle las características claves.

Lo observo fijamente, su hermano a pesar de entrenar en diversos deportes, también entrenaba tres horas diarias al día con su padre, que lo especializaba en diversas técnicas de ataque y defensa militares, por lo que debido a eso simplemente podría molerlo a golpes si se enteraba que su mejor amigo salía con su hermana.

—Clean— El rostro del de cabellos rojos se contrajo en una mueca fruncida, mientras que su padre simplemente, la observaba a ella con una expresión inexpresiva.

Su hermano poso por un momento sus pesados ojos carmesí sobre ella antes de sonreír con una malvada sonrisa que fácilmente podía ejemplificar a su padre cuando estaba molesto.

—Claro que lo conozco, papá— paso un brazo por encima de los hombros de su padre y volvió a mirar a su hermana con superioridad— Él es mi mejor amigo, aquel que te cruzaste cuando estábamos por ir a entrenamiento…¿Recuerdas?

—¿El hijo de la gritona?— pregunto reprimiendo una risa burlesca al recordar la cara tan seria y de fracciones firmes que poseía ese mocoso de cabello y ojos azules.

—¡Ese mismo!¡El chico con cara de "_Tabla_" que te cayó mal!— Señalo divertido el peli rojo mientras sonreía a la par de su padre observando a la muchacha de dieciséis años observarlo con el ceño fruncido.

Su hermanita estaba perdida, si quería una cita con ese chico.

Flippy frunció el ceño, al recordar al mocoso hijo de Petunia y Handy. No se llevaba tan bien como su esposa con la pareja, pero sabía por boca de su esposa de su hijo. Sin embargo, jamás se dedico a investigarlo más a fondo. Y ahora ese pequeño pedazo de mierda con patas, representaba una amenaza para sí, al amenazarle con robarle a su pequeña.

—No iras— dijo sin más parándose firmemente del sofá sin pasar por alto la sonrisa socarrona que su hijo mayor le regalaba a su hija. Su hijo era un aliado en la batalla de mantener casta y pura a la princesa de la casa, sin la mirada hambrienta de mocosos con hormonas alborotadas.

—¡Pero papá!¡Clean es un buen chico, no me hará nada!—protesto, pero siendo ignorada olímpicamente por su padre.

—No iras, Flippa, es mi última palabra— Dijo para encaminarse hacia la cocina en busca de otra naranja, siendo seguido de cerca tanto por su hija, como su hijo que observaba la situación curioso, sin dejar de comer la naranja entre sus manos.

—¡No es justo papá!¡A Flaker lo dejas salir con quien quiera y cuando quiera!— protesto ganándose una risa burlona de su hermano, que la ínsito a golpearlo.

—Él ya es lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse, aparte del hecho que de que sabe defenderse como es debido…Y él es hombre…

—¡Clean no me hará nada!—nuevamente objeto reprimiendo las ganas de chillar como una pequeña— Además…¿Qué tiene que él sea hombre y yo mujer?

—Simple…—Hablo su hermano apoyando su codo sobre la barra de la cocina— Tú tienes dos grandes cosas que nos diferencia, hermanita…—Al instante, ella lo observo molesta al notar hacia donde apuntaba burlón su hermano: Su pecho. Alzo su puño dispuesto a golpearlo, antes de escucharlo continuar— Eres la princesita de la casa y nadie en esta casa permitirá que alguien te haga daño…— Flippy sonrió orgulloso al escuchar a su hijo decir aquello. Tenía un aliado en esta pelea, por lo que cierto grado de confianza lo cubrió al darse cuenta de ello.

—A…a mi no me molesta que ella salga con Clean…—hablo una voz suave que ocasiono que los dos hombres de la casa se tensaran. Flaky estaba en casa.

Su hija, dramáticamente corrió hacia su madre abrazando su cintura, como si fuera un cachorro abandonado que buscaba mimos de su amo. Aunque en su caso, lo único que quiera su muchacha, era tener una cita con el chico que le gustaba.

—¡Ves papá!...Mamá está de acuerdo en que salga con Clean— Sentencio como si esa sola afirmación, fuera un papel autoritario hecho por un juez de la corte suprema.

—Pero yo dije que no— Volvió a decir, pero esta vez en forma de gruñido. Su tímida madre, simplemente sonrió suavemente a su hija antes de llevar un mechón de cabello verde detrás de su oreja.

—¿Y-ya tienes r-ropa que ponerte, cariño?— Y como si esa sola pregunta fuera la afirmación, ella salto en el aire enredando sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de su madre. Riendo dulcemente la mujer simplemente beso su mejilla, antes de verla perderse en las escaleras y quedar en silencio con su marido y su hijo, que desconcertados la observaban en silencio con sus mandíbulas abiertas.

Sonrió tiernamente regalándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo, antes de encaminarse hacia su marido y besar sus labios, cerrando de paso su boca. Atrapo sus largos cabellos en una firme cola de caballo, mientras se colocaba un delantal alrededor de su cintura.

—B-bien…¿Qué quieren cenar esta noche?— Pregunto divertida, observando risueña las expresiones sombría que tenían tanto su hijo como su marido.

—Yo nunca dije que si…Flaky— hablo sombríamente su marido observándola a los ojos, con una expresión que en un pasado la hubiese hecho temblar de miedo, pero ahora únicamente le causaba gracia debido a la situación.

—Él nunca dijo que si, mamá— La misma expresión en su hijo era dirigida hacia ella.

Era increíble ver el parecido tanto padre e hijo. Flaker sin duda había sacado el color de su cabello y el color de sus ojos, pero tanto en personalidad como en aspecto, era él fiel reflejo de Flippy. Era un milagro que esa permanente caspa, no la hubiese heredado y en su lugar la forma lacia del cabello de su marido dominaba esos mechones rojos de su cabeza, como también, fue prácticamente escuchada su plegaria de que su niño no desarrollara ese trastorno de personalidad múltiple que tenía su padre.

—Pero yo dije que si— dijo sin más, haciendo que tanto padre e hijo se tensaran, al ver una mirada que pocas veces cubría el rostro de su madre: Decepción.—¿Acá…acaso quieren verme tris-triste porque no apoyan mi decisión?—No caerían esta vez, aunque su corazón se exprimiera en un jugoso vino de lastima y preocupación por ver la cara triste de la peli roja, no caerían.

—Nada de eso Flaky.—Sentencio esta vez con una voz más gruesa que lo usual Flippy. Basto una mirada por parte de ella, para que notara el encogimiento de sus pupilas. Debía tomar otras medidas con esa faceta de su marido. Su muñeca fue capturada con fuerza en un agarre firme—No me vas engañar con ese truco a mí, Flaky— Ronroneo su nombre, dándole la espalda a su hijo para que ella pudiera ver claramente la llama viva en sus ojos dorados.

—¡Así se habla, papá!— Apoyo su hijo escupiendo una semilla de la fruta en un tarro cercano.

Poniendo una clara expresión molesta, lo observo a ambos. Raramente se molestaba, pero su hija la necesita en ese momento.

Su niña era una chica alegre y dulce, que la mayoría del tiempo vivía más entre libros que en la vida real. Y si bien no era tímida, no era una muchacha que demostrara sus sentimientos hacia alguien más de la cuenta, que no perteneciera a la familia. En eso, era prácticamente idéntica a Flippy, ella era divertida, alegre y simpática, pero torpe a la hora de demostrar lo que sentía hacia los demás, en ese ámbito, demostraba esa timidez heredada que ella tanto odio en el pasado de sí misma. Contrario a su hijo, que tenia la espontaneidad de su padre y la trasparencia de ella, prácticamente era casi imposible ocultar lo que sentía.

Con el tiempo ella desarrollo una tendencia dulce de leerle a Flippy todas las noches cuando llegaba del trabajo. Se sentaba en su regazo y pasaba horas narrando historias de princesas que tanto su marido como su hijo, escuchaban con atención. El ámbito de la lectura, solamente se vio más nutrido con el trabajo de bibliotecario de su marido, ella prácticamente se lo pasaba toda la tarde con él hasta el momento de ir a casa.

Fue prácticamente un hecho histórico que ella decidiera aceptar una invitación del hijo de su amiga Petunia, para salir en una cita. Por lo que a riesgo de las consecuencias que aquello llevaría con su marido, ella no permitiría que su marido y su hijo, arruinen una noche mágica de su niña.

— ¿P-piensan quedarse sin galletas por todo lo que resta del año?— Justo en donde más les afectaban. Tanto padre como hijo, habían desplegado una obsesión con las galletas que ella preparaba, si le negaban ese placer, simplemente lo tenían dominados en su totalidad.

La cena paso en silencio. Con una muchacha alegre que le contaba a su madre lo maravilloso que era ese chico, a lo cual Flaky asentía divertida, acotando algún otro detalle del mismo.

Ambas ignorando exitosamente los comentarios ácidos del hijo mayor de la familia, así como las promesas de muerte que la mirada dorada del patriarca profetizaba.

Flaky, sonrió dulcemente al escucharla suspirar dulcemente antes de sonrojarse con dulzura al recordarlo. Era un buen chico, ella desde pequeño lo vio crecer, era sumamente adorable y la educación dictada por Handy y Petunia, lo habían convertido en un chico muy cortes y dulce. Sabía que iba a cuidar a su hija, sin embargo, a pesar de eso. Aun, sentía las mirada molesta que le dirigía su marido desde el otro lado de la mesa, mientras que su hijo— a su lado— observaba con una mirada arisca a su hermana mostrar alguno que otro adorno que se puso en su cabello. Ya habían terminado de comer, y ella ya estaba lista para salir.

El timbre sonó, y el corazón de Flippa exploto. Era él, acomodándose el largo cabello un poco se levanto para caminar hacia la puerta, sin embargo fue detenida en seco por su padre que junto a su hermano casi la lanzaron hacia el living para que esperara sentada.

Pero como siempre su madre entro a su rescate al atrapar suavemente de la oreja a ambos y encaminarlos nuevamente a la sala de estar. Dándole la posibilidad de atender a su cita ella misma. Con cordialidad y amabilidad, Clean la saludo, enviándole saludos que sus padres le enviaban.

Flaky lo encamino hacia la sala de estar, donde dos hombres lo observaba como felinos ariscos, dispuesto a morder su yugular.

—¡Traidor!— grito Flaker parándose del sofá y siendo detenido por la mirada seria que le dio su madre por un momento.

—Tu hermana siempre me gusto, y siempre te lo dije— Hablo con la típica calma que caracterizaba a su padre. Pero evitando a toda costa posar su mirada sobre el señor Flippy que lo observaba inexpresivo al lado de su esposa.

¿Era su imaginación, o los ojos estaban más dorados que lo usual?

—¡En fin!¡Jeje!¿N-nos vamos?— interrumpió la chica, saliendo casi disparada por la salida. No sin antes dedicarle un sonoro beso a sus padres y una patada en la pantorrilla a su hermano que aulló de dolor.

—¡Di-diviértanse!— Se despidió Flaky dedicándole un tímido abrazo a ambos.

—¡A las ocho la quiero aquí, mocoso!— le gruño Flippy ocasionando que un suave escalofrió recorriera la espalda del muchacho que no pudo evitar resistir esa mirada pesada en su persona.

—¡Pero papá!— protesto tozudamente la de cabello verdoso, elegantemente sujetados en ese hermoso adorno de cabello.

—¡"Pero papá", nada!¡A las ocho, señorita!— gruño.

—¿Treinta minutos más?

—No.

—Pero…

—Fliqpy…—susurro Flaky a su lado, perforando sus costillas con uno de sus codos. Observo a su lado la mirada dulce que le regalaba su esposa, para luego posar su mirada sobre la mirada de suplica que su hija daba por otra parte.

Soltando un suspiro se replanto su posición. Él antes era un guerrero, para él la sangre y la muerte eran lo más importante, asesinar era primordial para la supervivencia. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan voluble? Se arrepintió internamente por todas las veces que le _perdono _la vida a la mujer a su lado. Si nunca la hubiese dejado con vida en todas sus masacres, no estaría pasando por ese estado de debilidad que en esos momentos estaba experimentando.

—Hasta las nueve. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. ¿Quedo claro?— Firmemente se dirigió al de mirada azulada que observaba todo en un silencio solemne.

—Si..si…señor.

El silencio rondo esa casa, mientras escuchaban las perillas del reloj resonar como los segundos contados antes de que una bomba estalle detonante, rompiendo todo a su paso.

Flaky se levanto dedicándole una alegre sonrisa a ambos.—¿Me ayudas a levantar la mesa, amor?— Flippy soltó un gruñido leve, antes de levantarse y atrapar su cintura por detrás. Besando suavemente su mejilla.

—Sabes que me haces molestar con esto…¿Verdad?— le dijo, haciendo que ella riera nerviosamente para encaminarse hacia la cocina.

Flippy en cambio, antes de acompañarla, le lanzo una mirada a su hijo, que perezosamente cambiaba de canal la televisión evitando las ganas de maldecir. Su hijo sonrió, con la misma malicia que él, al observar aquellos ojos dorados.

Él sabía qué hacer cuando esos ojos dorados le ordenaban una orden silenciosa que ni su hermana, ni su madre entendían. Sin duda, algo de Fliqpy, había heredado él en esos asuntos.

Odiaba que alguien cortejara a su hermanita. Mataría a ese tarado, que se hacía llamar su mejor amigo, si llegaba a tocar a su hermana. Y así, mientras su padre entretenía a su madre, él se encargaba de vigilar de cerca a la muchacha y a su cita.

Eso le serviría como lección, por haber publicado en su red social que él estaba enamorado de Sammy. La hermosa hija de Lammy y Splendid. Su padre tuvo una seria charla con el súper héroe por ese hecho. ¡Claro! Si "hablar" seria, si esa charla consistía en bombas y rayos laser que mataron a la mitad de la población de la ciudad, en esa pequeña "Charla".

Su hermanita era un dolor en el culo, pero a pesar de eso era su hermanita y ningún idiota tendría el derecho a acortejarla.

Rebuscando entre sus ropas, tanteo bajo su campera roja la navaja de su padre. Porque tanto su padre como él, tenían una princesa y una reina en su casa. El hecho de que alguien más se atreva a sacarlas de su lado, era como un detonante que impulsaba a Fliqpy a salir, para entrar en acción.

Pero él era alguien inteligente, sabía que si salía de casa en busca de ese jodido pendejo, Flaky se iría de casa o, en su más arrebato de enojo, no lo dejaría entrar en casa por dos semanas. Por lo tanto, para eso estaba él, para hacer el trabajo mientras su padre se contentaba con su madre.

Caminando con calma, dispuesto a crear un "accidente" contra la vida de ese traidor de mirada azulada. Se quedo estético en su lugar al ver como en el cielo una ráfaga azulada descendía bajo a un callejón cercano. Una sonrisa ladeada se poso sobre sus labios, quizás podría encargarse de Clean más tarde.

No tardo mucho tiempo a que la imagen de una chica vestida con ropa casual se viera ante sus ojos. Casi se doblega como un cordero manso al ver como esos azules se posaban sobre su persona y una sonrisa extrovertida fuera dirigida a él.

Recibiría una paliza de parte de su padre por no cagarle la cita a su hermana, pero estaría feliz por recibirla si pasar un tiempo con esa chica era la recompensa.

* * *

**_Tenia escrito este fanfic, hace tiempo. Cuando apenas era una mocosa que comenzaba a saber lo que era escribir jajaj xD Basto darle una pulida por encima, para que la idea de publicarlo me agradara. Adoro a la nueva generación que puede existir a raiz de las parejas ficticias. :)_**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios dulces del capitulo anterior, en verdad me subieron mucho el estado de animo. Tanto asi, que me puse a trabajar en la idea de ese fanfic secuela de "Demonic Love" ^^ Esperare a desarrollar un poco más la idea y a adelantar los fics que tengo pendiente, para dejarlo ver la luz! :D_**

**_Gracias por leer y darme ese aliento delicioso que en ocasiones en la vida real te hace falta. Se los agradezco mucho, los amo! :)_**

**_Nos leemos! :)_**


	13. ¿De dónde vienen los bebés?

**_Aclaración: "Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de MondoMedia. Este fic, está hecho por una fan, para fans, que deseen leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada. _**

**_Chapter: 13/¿?_**

* * *

**¿De dónde vienen los bebés?**

* * *

—¿Mami de donde vienen los bebés?

Flaky dejo de lavar los platos, sintiendo el repentino choque que ocasiono uno de los vasos al romperse abruptamente contra el suelo. Temblando y con sus cuencas abiertas de par a par, observo a su pequeño hijo de cuatro años observarla con curiosidad.

Trago con rudeza, necesitaba algo, alguna escusa u opción para salirse de ese problema. Esa conversación debía postergarse hasta que él entrara en su pubertad, no cuando tenía apenas pequeños años de edad.

Cerrando el grifo, seco sus manos con su delantal antes de inclinarse hacia él, posando sus manos delicadas sobre sus hombros pequeños. Masticando alguna explicación, claramente falsa pensó por un momento. Ninguna era creíble, para la mente astuta que su querido marido le había heredado a su primogénito, no lo creería y como buen curioso que era, buscaría la respuesta en otra parte, ocasionando que el problema se extienda.

—¿Por qué esa pregunta, cielo?—Pregunto amorosamente observándolo pestañar varias veces antes de contestar.

—Es que hoy cuando estábamos jugando en el parque con Clean y Sammy una señora llevo a su hija a jugar. Y ninguno de nosotros supo porque esa señora estaba tan gorda, cuando hace semanas no estaba así…Entonces ella nos explico que estaba embarazada…Por eso mami…¿De dónde esa señora va a sacar a su bebé?— Astutamente lo vio mirarla inquiridoramente, sediento de una respuesta concreta.

_Piensa Flaky…_Se dijo a sí misma mentalmente. Pero era imposible, su mente estaba en blanco, necesitaba una cuartada, algo para que esa curiosidad se desviara por un poco más de tiempo.

El timbre del teléfono sonó, ocasionando que ella casi llorara de la alegría. –Salvada por la campana…—se dijo por lo bajo ella, levantándose del suelo para prácticamente correr hacia el aparato. –¿Diga?— Sonrió al escuchar la voz de Giggles del otro lado.

Mientras que la simpática mujer comentaba los ultimo que estaba haciendo furor entre la población femenina, ella miro de reojo el reloj sobre la pared. Dándole una leve mirada a su hijo, sonrió dulcemente tapando el aparato contra su pecho.

—Dulzura…¿Puedes ir a despertar a tu papá?— Obedientemente, Flaky lo vio dar saltitos imitando a un súper héroe de televisión que era furor entre los pequeños, desapareciendo por el pasillo hacia la habitación de sus padres. Sonriendo suavemente, se mastico el labio escuchando a su amiga, esperaba que esa pregunta loca fuera olvidada pronto.

Tropezando un poco con sus pies, el pequeño observo la cama de sus padres con una mueca arisca al ver como su padre roncaba como si no hubiera dormido en meses. Su padre tenía el sueño pesado, casi nada lo lograba despertar cuando dormía sus pequeñas siestas, y él dudaba que fuera la excepción. Pero su querida madre, lo necesitaba, y no la defraudaría.

Tomando un poco de carrera, se lanzo hacia la cama cayendo abruptamente sobre el estomago de su padre, que tras el golpe escupió una grosería por falta de aire. Él como buen hijo de Flippy, se encargo de guardarse esa grosería en su psiquis para utilizarla en algún futuro.

La mirada dorada de su padre se poso en él, estaba molesto, eso demostraba el presente ceño fruncido y las pupilas dilatadas. Pero poco le importo eso, ya estaba acostumbrado a esa faceta de su padre, e inclusive le agradaba de cierta manera.

—¿Qué sucede, enano?— Pregunto una voz ronca, la que normalmente era usada únicamente para poner nerviosa a su madre.

Y ahí estaba su oportunidad. Con su mirada brillosa de expectativa, el niño doblo sus pies aun sobre el torso de su padre, para mirarlo con firmeza.

—¿De dónde vienen los bebés?— Flippy, o mejor dicho, Fliqpy lo observo desconcertado. ¿Lo había despertado únicamente por esa pregunta tan ridícula?.

No se lo esperaba, pero reconsiderando el hecho de que ese crio era tanto hijo suyo como de la gritona que lo logro domarlo, no debía sorprenderse. Flaky era tan impredecible como su hijo, por lo que era normal que uno u otro siempre lo tomen por sorpresa sin que él tenga la posibilidad de evitarlo.

—¡Entonces, papá!¡¿De dónde viene los bebés?!— Volvió a cuestionar, esta vez plantando sus pequeñas manitos pegajosas de suciedad sobre sus mejillas. Exigiendo, una respuesta.

—Del sexo— Contesto sin más, ocasionando que él niño lo observara confundido. Con su carita ladeada a un lado, no pudo evitar encontrarlo adorable a esa pequeña cría de humano.

—¿Del sexo?

—Sí, cuando dos personas se quieren mucho, mucho…o a veces se acaban de conocer—Comento por lo bajo sin que él lo escuchara— Tienen sexo hasta cansarse toda la noche, y si se tiene mala suerte, el condón se rompe y llega una pequeña cría de humano…

Confundido, su hijo lo observo desconcertado. No estaba entendiendo nada de lo que su querido padre le explicaba. Pero si Flippy lo debía, debía ser cierto, él era un hombre muy inteligente ante sus ojos al igual que su hermosa madre, y dudaba poner en cuestionamiento sus sabias explicaciones.

Pero lo que él no estaba al tanto era que ese sujeto que ahora lo miraba divertido, no era precisamente el padre responsable y cuidadoso que él conocía.

—¿Y si yo quiero un hermanito, ustedes con mami deben hacer eso?

—¡Exacto, pequeña masa de carne! Ahora…¿Qué te parece si vas a donde tu madre y la convences de venir a hacer un hermanito conmigo? Mientras tu padre, dormirá un poco más hasta que ya sea hora…—Sugirió, ganándose una risita divertida por parte del infante.

Bajándose con ayuda de él, debajo de la cama, lo vio perderse en el pasillo con sus bracitos extendidos hacia el cielo gritando con esa vocecita infantil.

—¡Mami!¡Ve a tener sexo con papá, así me dan un hermanito!— Fliqpy rio contra la cómoda almohada al escuchar como otro vaso, más dos platos, eran reventados contra el suelo.

Un golpe seco, y un grito escandalizado por parte de su mujer, le dijeron que él no tendría más a su fábrica de bebés activa, hasta nuevo aviso.


	14. Noche de Halloween

**_Aclaración: "Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de MondoMedia. Este fic, está hecho por una fan, para fans, que deseen leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada. _**

**_Chapter: 14/¿?_**

* * *

**_ Noche de Halloween_**

* * *

Su traje humilde, no se comparaba en nada con el pomposo de Giggles o el costoso de Cuddles, pero ella estaba feliz con ese cómodo traje que en un pasado fue una tela vieja que su madre utilizaba para cubrir los muebles en el ático.

Cargando su calabaza de plástico, intento pegarse más a su amiga al ver las decoraciones terroríficas de las casas. Halloween para ella era un infierno, con todas esas decoraciones de miedo y demás, pero dentro de todo, adoraba salir a pedir dulces y observar el intenso esfuerzo que ponían muchos de los propietarios de la ciudad para decorar sus residencias. Era miedosa, si, pero no por eso significaba que no se tomara el tiempo para ver esas decoraciones tan entretenidas.

—Veamos…Ya pasamos por la casa de Mole, del señor Pop y de Handy…¿Qué casa nos falta?— Pregunto de pronto Cuddles, tomando la cuenta de todas las golosinas que tendría esa noche para pudrirse las muelas

—¡Nutty sabe que casa falta!—Hablo el revoltoso niño a su lado, ocasionando que ella sonriera tímidamente al ver la enorme bolsa de dulces que había podido recolectar.

Con dulces gratis, Nutty estaba prácticamente en su paraíso. No había casa alguna que él ya no haya prácticamente allanado con todo sus dulces, nadie se salvaba del adicto al azúcar en Halloween.

—¿Cuál casa, Nutty?— dulcemente, Giggles, pregunto bajo ese atuendo de bruja.

—¡La casa de Flippy!— La peliroja, palideció. Sin dejarse llevar por los asentimientos efusivos de sus amigos, intento salir corriendo de ese lugar para que no la obligaran a ir a esa casa.

Su plan para esa noche, era juntar dulces, divertirse con sus amigos y volver a su casa para doparse de azúcar hasta dormirse. No era morir a manos del militar, ni mucho menor terminar con su cuerpo desmenuzado bajo tierra.

Pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado, sacudiéndose un poco intento escaparse de la garra punzante de Giggles que la obligaba a caminar a su lado. Ella no deseaba ir a la casa del militar y encontrarse con la navaja filosa de él clavada en su estomago. No era su meta, terminar la noche de esa manera.

Con pasos pesados, siguió a sus amigos que dichosos prácticamente corrían hacia la casa en penumbras. ¿Era su imaginación, o esa casa parecía más grande y terrorífica que la última vez que la vio?

Ella se encontraría más tranquila, si Lumpy hubiese aceptado acompañarlos como todos los años. Pero debido a la edad ya adolecente que todos ellos poseían, era normal que el hombre decidiera mejor dejarlos por su cuenta, que acompañarlos toda la noche casa por casa en busca de dulces.

Flaky, lo entendía, sin embargo, eso no evitaba que deseara que él estuviera presente. Por lo menos con el alto hombre, Flippy no intentaría nada malo con ellos estando alguien igual de fuerte presente.

Aunque considerando lo mortal que podía ser ese sujeto, no le sorprendía si aun con Lumpy presente, terminarían en un rio de sangre siendo parte de la tétrica y siniestra decoración de su jardín.

Cuando ella recupero su conciencia, la pesada mano de Nutty estaba prácticamente golpeando la puerta de roble, dispuesto a tirarla abajo exigiendo en un grito de guerra que saquen sus dulces.

—N-Nutty…te…ten…ma…más cuidado…—Balbuceo horrorizada. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

La puerta se abrió con rudeza, ocasionando que ella reprimiera un grito aterrorizada al ver la imponente y firme figura de Flippy observándolos con un siniestro ceño fruncido. Trato nuevamente de salirse del agarre de Giggles, obteniendo una mirada molesta por parte de ella y obteniendo únicamente que reafirmara su agarre contra su brazo. Observo nuevamente al soldado frente a ellos.

—¡Pero mira que tenemos aquí!— Una voz ronca salió de esos labios, siendo notada únicamente por ella.

—¡Dulce o truco!— sus amigos exclamaron a coro, dibujando una sonrisa oscura en los labios delgados del hombre.

—¿Dulce o truco, dicen?—Lento, pausado y peligroso. Ese Flippy, no era aquel que normalmente los solía ayudar cuando tenían un problema, ni siquiera era el amigable sujeto que solía jugar con ellos al futbol.

¡¿Y porque ella era la única que lo notaba?!

—¡Danos los dulces!¡Nutty quiere dulces!—Grito chillonamente su amigo. Ganándose como resultado una mirada que la hizo estremecer.

Esa mirada dorada, con sus pupilas inquietas y achicadas, solo prometía una cosa: Muerte.

Viéndolo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, observándolos desde su altura notoria, les mostro una sonrisa que le helo la sangre. Ella se permitió retroceder un poco al verlo sacar una fuente cubierta de dulces, a simple vista inofensivos.

—Saquen cuantos quieran—ordeno con una voz burlesca, con una broma interior y macabra burbujeante entre esos dientes puntiagudos que se mostraban en una sonrisa tétrica.

A diferencia de sus amigos, que prácticamente llenaron sus recipientes siendo lo más egoístas y codiciosos posibles. Ella se acerco una vez que Nutty había dejado vacio el tazón, pero había llenado su apretada bolsa de caramelos.

Temerosa, se animo a levantar la mirada para observar al militar de mirada dorada. No le quedaba duda ahora al observarlo de cerca, esa sonrisa ladeada, esa mirada fría y cruel que se escondía tras una larga y espesa fila de pestañas, no era el Flippy que ellos conocían.

Observo el tazón, donde un pedazo de chocolate había sobrevivido a las garras de sus amigos, que ahora la esperaban a metros de la casa. Negándose a atraparlo, ella bajo su cabeza un momento para murmurar un gracias, pero la voz de él la detuvo en seco.

—Para ti tengo algo especial, pequeño fantasmita— el apodo, a pesar de sonar dulce, no hizo más que perturbarla más.

Viéndolo sacar de su bolsillo una hermosa y enorme paleta multicolor, envuelta en un prolijo envoltorio de calavera con un moño negro en su palo. Se la extendió a ella con una mirada tan calmada, que simulaba a la del Flippy que ella conocía. Observo sus manos, sucias con tierra húmeda y desprendiendo un aroma a sangre coagulada que tentaba a vomitar todos los dulces que había comido en esa noche. Pero más atenta a la paleta, ignoro ese detalle.

Dudosa, con su mano temblando, ella la acepto con cuidado. Analizándola con la mirada curiosa. En verdad, ella quería creer que el de cabello verde no la había reconocido debajo de su disfraz, pero estaba tan equivocada.

—Muchas gracias—susurro con suavidad, casi con cuidado. Dándole la espalda para ir con sus amigos.

—Ten buena noche…Y por cierto…—La chica vestida de fantasma, se giro levemente para observarlo al pie de la puerta, sonriéndole con una mirada de demencia poco común— No recibas ningún dulce de desconocidos…ni de tus amigos…—Aquella última frase, antes de verlo cerrar la puerta, la dejaron desconcertada.

Con su mirada puesta en la paleta en su mano, prosiguió a continuar con su recolección nocturna. Prosiguiendo con su plan, viva.

Pero esa noche definitivamente no termino como esperaba. No teniendo en cuenta que tuvo que acompañar a sus amigos, por profundos dolores de estomago, descubriendo en él que habían ingerido cuchillas de afeitar entremedio de los chocolates y dulces.

Ahora entendía esa frase fúnebre, y fue una tonta al creer por un momento que ese sujeto no sería el encargado en modificar su noche de Halloween.

* * *

**_Dos one-shot de halloween, apenas termine el tercero, lo dejare ver la luz! :)... Guau! Escuchar "This is Halloween" de la voz de Marilyn Manson. En verdad te inspira! :D jajaj xD _****_Adoro a ese demente tétrico x3 jeje_**

**_Bueno como el anterior personaje mencionado diría: "¡this is the new $hit!" jajaja xD_**

**_Creí que seria conveniente publicar este aquí, debido a que el de Mole x Lumpy, no hubiese quedado cuerdo por aquí! jajaja xD_**

**_Otra cosa, en verdad no saben como me puse cuando leí sus comentario en el capitulo pasado. Los contentare uno por uno, cuando termine con esto! :) Muchas gracias, en verdad aprecio mucho que se tomen el trabajo de leer las locuras que me salen de la cabeza! jajaj xD_**

**_¡Muchas gracias por leer! :)_**


	15. Navidad

**Aclaración: ****"Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de MondoMedia. Este fic, está hecho por una fan, para fans, que deseen leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada**

**Chapter: 15/¿?**

* * *

_**Navidad.**_

Si había algo que Flippy veía con ojos indiferentes era la navidad. Desde pequeño había dejado de importarle tanto. La independencia y el desapego de la familia, ocasionaba soledad y entre ello también indiferencia a las cosas que involucraran algo como eso.

Ese día era 24 de diciembre, lo reconoció por el montón de personas eufóricas que compraban obsequios y bocadillos navideños en el supermercado, cuando fue por víveres. No era un asqueroso gruñón que amargaba con su típico: "Es un mero día impulsado por el consumismo". Sino que era más del tipo de gruñón, que no prefería adorar su casa más por ser algo innecesario que por otra cosa. Después de todo…¿De qué valía si esa navidad, como todas las otras, la pasaría solo?.

Sentado en su gran sofá observo atento las noticias sobre la pronta nevada que vendría acompañando el inicio de año. Anotándose mentalmente colocarle cadenas a su vehículo, fue sorprendido por el sonoro sonido de su timbre. Con pasos pesados y perezosos, se encamino hasta su puerta para abrirla con rapidez.

La imagen frente a él lo dejo anonadado. ¿Qué posibilidades habían que esa muchacha miedosa se presentara ante su puerta con una bandeja tapada humeante? Al parecer una.

—Flaky...

—Ho…hola Flippy…—Suavemente una sonrisa tímida emergió por debajo de aquella bufanda de lana roja que la protegía un poco del frio de la tarde.

Sus ojos color menta se abrieron rudamente al darse cuenta ese aliento congelado que emergió de su boca ante la temperatura baja que los acompañaba ese día.

—¡Oh!¿Donde están mis modales?—Haciéndose a un lado le ofreció pasar con una sonrisa cálida— Tengo chocolate caliente si quieres…

—Te…te lo agradezco…Pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Debo ir a ayudarle a Petunia a preparar los bocadillos para esta noche…Muchas gracias de igual manera…—Tras una sonrisa risueña, ella extendió la bandeja entre sus manos con cuidado.

Sus gruesos dedos se rozaron con lentitud contra la tela fina de sus guantes al recibirla firmemente. Un sonrojo dulce creció en sus mejillas ante ese leve roce cálido, reprimiéndose a sí misma a no reír como una tonta, observo sus pies con sus mejillas ardientes.

—¿Qué es?—Con intensiones de curioso alzo un poco la fina tela que cubría esa cálida comida.

—Espero que pases una linda navidad. Y también que te gusten…A…adiós— Se despidió con rapidez, antes de plantar un sonoro beso sobre su mejilla, dejándolo completamente desorientado.

La vio partir a lo lejos, con su melena rojiza siendo balanceada pícaramente por el viento helado que amenazaba con cubrir esa noche. Quizás debió ofrecerle llevarla a casa, o insistir en que se quede un momento para recobrar calor. Pero no fue capaz de nada. Podía sentir como el tacto de ese pequeño beso en su mejilla aun persistía en permanecer allí.

Sonriendo levemente, entro a su casa observando con cuidado el interior de esa bandeja. Galletas en forma de árbol navideño y unas cuantas en forma de ositos con traje decoraban con sus colores exóticos su visión.

Observando la caja de decoraciones olvidada en un rincón, sonrío divertido antes de dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa de cocina y caminar hacia allí con cuidado.

Quizás esa navidad podía ser diferente. Pensó capturando un puñado de luces navideñas y recordando a esa chica despistada.

* * *

**¡Hola! :D Bueno como muchos se abran dado cuenta este capitulo en especial fue basado en un comic pequeño de estos dos en sus versiones chibis que encontré por ahí. La verdad no conozco a su creador, pero si lo conociera le besaría la punta de sus uñas de los pies. Por hacer tan adorable representación. **

**Pensaba publicar este capitulo en navidad. Pero debido a que recién hoy estoy libres de familiares intrusos que quieren saber a cada momento que haces en la computadora. Pude publicarlo. ¡Tarde pero seguro! 0w0**

**Otra cosa, posiblemente publique dos más antes de mi cumpleaños. Que por cierto es el 12 de febrero. Si alguien de buen corazón, desea regalarme algun one-shot o algo parecido, en verdad estaría muy agradecida! uwu...¡¿A quien engaño?! TT-TT El único regalo que recibiré sera él "Feliz cumpleaños" de mi mamá :C ( ¡Y lo dudo! xD)**

**Pero quitando de lado mi triste historia de cumpleaños! jaja xD... Muchas gracias a aquellos que siguen apoyando mis historias, dejando un comentario agregando a fav o a alertas. En verdad me alegra eso. :D**

**Maldito Destino, sera actualizado dentro de poco tambien. Pero estoy trabajando en su capitulo debido a que contiene lemmon y deseo afilar un poco más mi escritura en ese ambito. **

**Espero que hayan tenido un buen inicio del año. Les deseo un prospero año nuevo! :)**

**¡Gracias por leer! :D**


	16. Extraño

**_Aclaración: "HappyTreeFriends" Es propiedad de MondoMedia. Este fic, está hecho por una fan, para fans, que deseen leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada. _**

**_Chapter: 16/¿?_**

* * *

**Extraño.**

Refunfuño molesta al sentir como la decima mano atrevida, se metía por debajo de su vestida, tocando su trasero. ¡Maldita sea Giggles y Petunia por casi obligarla a llevar ese vestido!. Ella los odiaba.

Odiaba sentir esas manos sudorosas y calientes tocando sus nalgas de una manera tan descarada que por más que se diera vuelta, le era imposible distinguir al culpable, entre el cúmulo de personas que se fregaban una contra otras hipnotizadas por el éxtasis, el sudor y la música. Tuvo que apartar una de esas manos anchas, que se enredo a su cintura, como la extremidad de un octópodo. En una invitación silenciosa a bailar por parte de ese sujeto que atreves de las parpadeantes luces le sonreía con una sonrisa boba, que simulaba ser coqueta.

Casi grito de gusto, al ver que llegaba a la pista sin romperse los tobillos con esos anchos tacones que, al igual del vestido, la hacían sentir tan incómoda. Se subió a una de esas banquetas altas, no sin antes bajar un poco su vestido. Estaba tan fuera de lugar, tan perdida, que el pedir un jugo fue lo único que se le ocurrió pese a notar la mirada incrédula del barman, que tras mirarla de arriba hacia abajo se dedico a tomar su orden con una risita burlesca.

¿Qué esperaba que hiciera?

Sus amigas se habían perdido por ahí, junto con esos sujetos que la invitaron a bailar. Y ella, como toda la subnormal e inadaptada que era, había rechazado cortésmente a ese chico que acompañaba a los demás, para quedarse sentada en su lugar mareada por el trago de vodka que Lammy le había dejado en sus manos antes de marcharse de su lado.

Intento buscarla con la mirada desde su asiento. Miles de cuerpos, fregándose unos contra otros, acompañados por esa música seductora que incitaba a tocar, a rozar y a deleitar el cuerpo ajeno. Pero ni rastro de ellas.

Apostaba todo el dinero que guardaba en su pequeña cartera en ese momento, a que se habían olvidado de ella y se habían ido por ahí a follar o a besarse con alguno. Aquel pensamiento simplemente la hizo poner más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

¿Y qué pasaba si no era así?¿Y si ellas la estaban buscando, preocupadas? No quería eso. ¿O qué tal si estaban tan entretenidas que ni siquiera se acordarían de ella?

Tomaría su trago, esperaría un par de minutos más antes de enviarles un mensaje y largarse de ese lugar hasta su casa. No quería ser una carga, ni mucho menos una distracción para ellas.

La música cambio, de ser movida y sensual, paso ser lenta y fogosa. Ella pudo notar desde su lugar como las parejas de baile se pegaban una contra la otra acompañando esa voz ronca que susurraba promesas de una sola noche. Promesas de sexo, que labios cubiertos de alcohol estaban dispuestas a realizar acompañando sus letras sucias.

Espero unos momentos, con su mirada fija en su trago, antes de escuchar nuevamente como esa tonalidad alegre y provocativa volvía a hacer vibrar la pista de baile. Dio un sorbo suave, deleitándose con el sabor dulzón de su bebida.

Si, tomaría su trago y se largaría de ese lugar.

Se había resignado a no buscar a sus amigas. Ya las vería mañana cuando se les pasara la posible resaca y vayan a su casa a contarle sus aventuras nocturnas. Ella ya se había cansado de ese lugar, por muy anticuada y aburrida que se escuchara a sí misma, lo había hecho.

—¿Por qué tan sola?— La voz a su lado, la hizo sobresaltar. Se giro con rudeza, cuidando de no romperse el cuello ante tan brusco movimiento. Y lo vio.

Mirada clara, sonrisa ladeada y cabello despeinado.

Se veía tan igual a los demás sujeto a su alrededor, pero tan diferente a la vez. Vestía una camisa verdosa que se pegaba a su cuerpo con firmeza, resaltando un poco esos notorios músculos escondidos bajo la tela. Largas piernas tonificadas, escondidas bajo un jean ciertamente flojo. Era en definitiva, lo que sus amigas definirían como "_Un moja bragas_". Y de los buenos.

—Yo…—Balbuceo tímidamente, dándole un sorbito pequeño a su bebida. Ese sujeto no parecía tanto a aquellos que la invitaron a bailar hace momentos.

Él no tenía esa mirada lasciva y coqueta, ni siquiera tenía esa intensión clara. Simplemente parecía curioso, interesado.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?— Le pregunto de golpe, alzando dos de sus dedos en alto dirigido hacia el barman.

—¿Qué le sirvo?

—Dame una cerveza y para la señorita…—La miro con una ceja en alto. Curioso y sonriente, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

—Estoy bien. Gracias…—Susurro nerviosa, aprendo la correa fina de su bolso. Esa sonrisa era tan exquisita, que parecía sincera. Y la sinceridad era algo poco visto en un lugar como ese.

Un generoso vaso de cerveza se poso frente a él, haciendo que por un momento su mirada dejara de observarla para girarse a pagar. Pero así como se corrió, se volvió a posar sobre ella, analizándola.

—¿Estás sola?—Le pregunto suavemente, con una voz aterciopelada susurrada en su oído debido a la música alta. Un estremecimiento involuntario recorrió su espalda al escucharlo decir aquello con ese delicioso aliento con aroma a menta, contra piel.

—No…no…Vine con unas amigas…— Susurro de igual manera, contra su oído. Olio su colonia fuerte. Era tan masculina y agradable.

—Qué curioso…Yo también vine con unos amigos. Pero no sé donde están…—Rio, contagiándola inmediatamente. Su risa era tan ronca y floja, que le fue imposible no acompañarla, era contagiosa.

—Yo tampoco sé donde están las mías. De hecho…Ya me iba…

—¿Tan pronto? Déjame adivinar…— Ella poso sus ojos delineados en esas gemas atrayentes, que la observaban ciertamente divertido. Eran tan atrayentes, que parecían brillar pese a las luces titilantes y de colores que los rodeaban. — ¿Te dejaron por irse a bailar por ahí?— Ella apretó sus labios en un gesto que pareció causarle cierta gracia. Era tan risueño y a la vez tan atrayente que parecía un niño. Un niño grande y apuesto que podría destrozar cuerpos con su cuerpo robusto.

Porque era cierto, su cuerpo fácilmente sobrepasaba en altura y peso al suyo. Lo notaba a pesar de estar sentado, se notaba que era un sujeto que podría destrozar cuerpos con esos troncos que tenia por brazos.

—S-si…—Contesto bajito, haciéndolo sonreír un poco más.

—Te propongo algo…este…

—F-Flaky…—Se presento dedicándole una sonrisa amable. No era tan mal tipo, después de todo, se mostraba cordial y amable, sin intensiones de coquetear como los demás. ¿Cómo no mostrarse amable, cuando parecía ser el único hombre en ese lugar además del barman, que no estaba pasado a alcohol o drogado por lujuria?

—Qué bonito nombre…—Lo escucho susurrar, haciendo que inmediatamente sus mejillas ardieran de bochorno. Dio otro sorbito pequeño a su bebida, mirándolo con atención. Le llamaba la atención, no lo podía negar, su sonrisa, sus ojos, ese hoyuelo tierno de niño travieso que se le formaba en su mejilla al sonreír, su pelo, eran exquisitos para la vista. Tentaban, tentaban de una manera que la hacía apenarse por posar su mirada en ellos más de la cuenta.— Que te parece si te hago compañía hasta que encuentres a tus amigas. Estoy seguro que no desearas pasar por esa pista nuevamente…¿No es así?— Ella miro nuevamente la pista con horror. Definitivamente no quería nuevamente las huellas dactilares de todos los sujetos en su trasero.

—N-no…

—Mira. Lo que más deseo es terminar mi cerveza, para arrastrar a casa a mi amigo…¿Y qué mejor compañía que una chica que no está dispuesta a bajarme los pantalones para hacerme una mamada, ni me está refregando el pecho contra el brazo?— Aquello la hicieron abrir sus ojos con rudeza. Cierto pensamiento escapo de sus labios sin darse cuenta.

—¿Eres gay?— A pesar de lo que esperaba, él la observo divertido, mientras que ella se comenzaba a podrir en la más pesada vergüenza.—L-lo siento…No debí…

—¿Te parezco gay?— Ríe con soltura, demostrando esa diversión tanto en sus ojos como en esa sonrisa inmaculada que traía. Ella baja su cabeza apenada, siente sus mejillas arder, y está segura que ni el rubor hace que ese sonrojo rudo se viera.

—N-no, claro que no…—Suelta aterrorizada, teme ofenderlo— Yo…no…no quise..

—Descuida. No, no soy gay. Aunque no tengo nada contra ellos, cada uno hace con su polla lo que quiera…—Suelta con una sonrisa, que la calma. En verdad es agradable sin darse cuenta siquiera— Ahora…¿Dime si no te parece molesto que esos sujetos en la pista te toquen el trasero o el pecho?— Ella asintió sin dudarlo—Ahora imagínate que uno de esos este en mi lugar, tratando de llevarte a tu casa, dispuesto a hacerlo de todas las maneras posibles…¿Te parecería divertido?.

—No…No me gustaría…

—A mí tampoco me gustaría que eso pase…—Dice con un tono de voz que la hace retener el aliento. Es tan seguro y directo, que la hace estremecer en su lugar con tan solo dignarle a sonreírle al decir aquello— Eres una chica que en verdad parece valer como para dejar que alguno de esos tipos te toque…—Ella siente como su lengua húmeda roza su oreja, al decir lo ultimo— Y eso es algo que me niego a aceptar…—Una sonrisa ladeada, y ella siente como sus piernas tiemblan en su lugar. Si estuviera parada juraría que se caería al suelo ante el espasmo involuntario que cubrió su cuerpo al solamente escuchar su voz tan seria, tan firme y dedicada.

Se sintió ahogada y nerviosa.

¿Cómo es posible que esa sonrisa ocasione eso en ella? Ni siquiera lo conoce.

Pero quiere hacerlo. La curiosidad pica en ella igual que lo hace esa sonrisa y esa mirada clara que la observa en silencio. Suavemente, es víctima de una sonrisa que nace en sus labios sin estar consciente de ello.

Baja su cabeza un poco, posando su mirada sobre su jugo, bebido hasta la mitad y con su pajita esperándola para que chupara el líquido de color fuerte. Con delicadeza, bebe un poco, dándose valor para enfrentarse nuevamente a esa sonrisa simpática que es dedicada plenamente para ella. Para nadie más.

Él no huele alcohol, ni a sudor. Huele a mentas y a una esencia que la hace sin querer sentir como sus extrañas se retuercen de dicha al recibir ese aroma por sus fosas nasales. Una esencia de hombre, una esencia de él.

Lo siente acercarse nuevamente, sumisamente ella siente como esos labios susurran algo que no entiende en su oído, antes de posarse sobre su mejilla ardiente. Un delicado y sublime beso casto, que se ve como una invitación. Una invitación a pedir permiso para seguir, para ir más allá de su mejilla.

Es un extraño.

Es un extraño de sonrisa tan sublime, que la hace temblar sin darse cuenta el porqué.

Esta tentada a aceptar su invitación silenciosa. Esta tentada a girarse levemente para chocar sus labios contra los de él, tal como había visto que lo hacían todas esas parejas en la pista. Entrecierra los ojos, con su mirada puesta en esa mirada que la observa con determinada atención.

—¡Flaky, cariño!¡Estaba tan preocupada!— Siente la voz de Lammy, como una bomba puesta entremedio de ellos dos, que la obliga a alejarse de él abruptamente para observar a las dos mujeres que se acercan a ella entremedio de la multitud.

Retiene el aire, al notar como ellas posan su mirada sorprendidas en el hombre sentado a su lado, para luego correrla hacia ella con una clara pregunta puesta en sus hermosas fracciones.

Ella baja su mirada ciertamente apenada. Tiene que dar una explicación, solo eso le dicen que la dejaran de mirar de esa manera entre sorprendidas y picaras.

—Nosotras…Mmm…—Murmura entre labios Petunia, luego de darse una mirada mutua— Te buscábamos… pero si quieres podemos dejarte a solas…podemos ir…

—Descuiden. Yo ya me retiro— Escucho como su voz ronca y densa se escuchaba a pesar de la música alta. Lo vio posar su mirada en ella, antes de acercarse nuevamente a su oído y susurrarle tras palabras lenta— Nos veremos luego, Flaky…— Y ella siente, siente que esas palabras son tan sinceras y verdaderas como él.

Nota como una de sus manos captura su celular del bolsillo de su bolso, para teclear con velocidad un número que ella no alcanza a ver, antes de dejarlo en sus manos. Un beso decae en la comisura de sus labios, ocasionando que ella escuchara el chillido eufórico de sus amigas al notar aquello.

Si, tendría muchas preguntas que responder. Y no estaba segura si podía responderla a todas. Retiene una bocanada de aliento en sus pulmones al verlo alejar con esa simpática sonrisa tatuada.

—Señoritas…—Lo escucha despedirse, al pasar por al lado de sus amigas. Que sin esperar a que siquiera este a una distancia prudente, casi se abalanza hacia ella pegándose a su cuerpo como sanguijuelas. Deseosa de información.

—¡Pero mira que hombre has cazado, linda!—Comenta Lammy mostrando una sonrisa tan divertida como eufórica. Hacer de celestina últimamente esa noche le ha venido de maravilla. Solo eso explica el porqué Giggles no esté en ese lugar, acompañándolas en su interrogatorio, y en cambio, este casi tocándole las amígdalas a Cuddles del otro lado de la pista.

—¿Cómo se llama?¿Cuántos años tiene?¿Es de aquí?— La acompaña Petunia, casi afónica de los grititos entusiasta que daba a medida que apretaban sus brazos con fuerza.

—¿Lo volverás a ver?— Pregunta esta vez Lammy, acompañándola sonriente, dichosa por obtener una pequeña sonrisa que nace en la comisura de sus labios.

—Posiblemente—Susurra sin la intención de dejarse oír, pero al juzgar por sus sonrisas le fue imposible que no la escucharan.

—¡Ay, harían una pareja tan bonita!— Comenta Petunia con una sonrisa imposible de disimular, aferrando sus delicadas manos a sus escuálidos brazos, a punto de sacudirla.

—Además de que parece tener una tercera pierna dentro de su pantalón— Suelta divertida la alvina, ocasionando que ella escupiera contra su rostro el jugo. Atorándose, hasta el punto de querer escupirlo mediante una tos ronca que cala en sus pulmones asfixiándola.

Petunia rompe a reír divertida, negando con la cabeza entretenida.

Si, tenían preguntas que ella no podía contestar.

Era un extraño. Un extraño, que el dejo hipnotizada, sin ni siquiera decirle su nombre.

* * *

**_*Han pasado 84 años...* Ok, no! jajaja xD_**

**_Antes que nada, les juro que casi me da un coma emotivo de alegria al ver que ya llegamos a los 100, comentarios! TwT_**

**_Hay mis niños y niñas, les juro que es es tan lindo. Y no hubiese pasado sin su ayuda. Muchas gracias por comentar y seguir estas pequeñas cosas locas y raras, que salen de mi cabeza! jaja xD_**

**_Agradezco infinitamente a:_**

**_HTFan_**

**_SarEma29_**

**_edpol_**

**_sukima moe_**

**_nunca_**

**_y los cuatro comentarios en "Guest". :)_**

**_por comentar en el capitulo pasado. Si me lo permite mi tiempo, me dedicare a contestar uno por uno. Muchas gracias por su apoyo! :D_**

**_Y como siempre..._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer! c:_**


	17. Territorio

_**Aclaración: "Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de Mondo Media. Este Fic, está hecho por una fans, para fans, que deseen leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada. :D **_

_**Chapter: 17/¿?**_

* * *

**Territorio.**

— Saca a ese chucho de aquí, antes que lo patee— Como si el mismo animal entendiera sus palabras, lo vio gruñir como un perro rabioso entre lo escuálidos brazos de su tan querida novia.

— N-no…Es pequeño, no lo puedo dejar afuera con esta lluvia.

— Entonces vamos a dejarlo a la perrera. Donde pertenece.

— Pe- pero…En la perrera estará, encerrado y…triste… y…— Flippy soltó un resoplido ruidoso, resistiéndose a decirle la verdad cruda: _"No estará muerto, porque en la perrera no están dispuestos a recibir perros feos"._ Pero no estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad, no era idiota. Si le decía aquello, no pasaría ni un día antes de que Flaky vaya a recoger a todos los chuchos pulgosos que se encontraban allí.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación?. Había salido antes del trabajo para estar con ella, y poder acurrucarse a su lado todo lo que resta de la fría y lluviosa tarde, pero en su lugar habían terminado discutiendo por ese animal feo.

Rodo sus ojos, antes de gruñir posando sus ojos afilados sobre ese pequeño conjunto de huesos que se regocijaba en el pecho de su novia. ¡¿Cómo no odiarlo cuando el desgraciado se atrevía a tener semejante cercanía con ella?!¡Y se pasaba por los huevos que sea un animal!. Cualquier ser vivo que respire, tenía prohibido siquiera respirar a tan corta distancia de ella.

— ¡Pero es chiquito!— Chillo ella exasperándolo. Si por él fuera, ese bicho se podía congelar afuera, por feo. Pero su hermosa y humilde novia, tenía una bondad por todo aquello que le llegara a provocar milésima simpatía. –Y…y…y tiene frio…

— Y pulgas…

— Le di un baño. –Un ladrido acoto eso, seguido de un pequeño y fino gruñido chillón.

— Y yo le voy a dar una patada, si sigue gruñéndome— Como temiendo a su amenaza Flaky lo refugio más en su pecho, maternalmente.

Él se permitió verlo con atención, en silencio, e ignorando olímpicamente la conmovedora historia de su encuentro. Era de película, el perro feo en la lluvia, ella caminando cargada de bolsas, sino estuviera viendo al bicho entre sus brazo, estaría seguro que ella le adornaría más el relato acotando que le faltaba una pata y estaba casi moribundo. ¡Oh, sí! Conocía las mentiras piadosas e inocentonas que su novia hacia para llegar a su conciencia. ¡Ni Fliqpy, era inmune a esas caritas y esas palabras, estratégicamente ocultas!. Y ya con eso estaba diciendo todo.

Era un perro sucio. A pesar de que la raza mestiza se distinguía en su pelaje, estaba delgado, tenía el pelaje aun mojado por el reciente baño, y aunque era cachorro se veía como un chihuahua escuálido con cabeza enorme. Sin embargo, su precaria apariencia, no quitaba el hecho de que el pulgoso, se atreviera a mostrar sus pequeños dientes filosos en su dirección. Como si entendiera su molestia por su sola presencia.

Su sangre hirvió al notar como su gruñido de perro pequeño, se calmaba al sentir como la frágil mano de Flaky le acariciaba por detrás de sus orejas. ¡Sera hijo de puta!. Con ella se doblegaba sumisamente, lamiendo sus dedos, agradecido. Y con él…Parecía querer morderle las bolas, antes de dejarlo acercar.

— No se queda. Punto final. –Gruño, dispuesto a dirigirse hacia la cocina. Terminando, según él asunto.

— ¿Pero por qué?— Sin embargo, fue su error el pensar que su chica dejaría eso por terminando. No, no, no. Su peli roja, era muchas cosas, pero sobre todo terca cuando una vida de por medio era involucrada. Escucho sus talones golpear contra los azulejos del suelo al seguirlo casi pegada a su espalda hasta la cocina, no debía girarse para saber que ese sarnoso seguía en sus brazos. Lo escuchaba gruñirle.

— Porque invade mi territorio.— Se atrevió a decir, casi devorando a bocados su sándwich recién preparado.

— No eres un perro— Decayendo en una sonrisa burlona, ante el tono de protesta de esa vocecita, se atrevió a girarse para mirarla de frente.

— Amenaza mi posición de macho alfa.

— ¡Es un perro!— Señalo lo obvio alzándolo con sus manos hasta la altura de su cara, para que lo observara bien. ¿Cómo era posible que esa mujer haga semejante escándalo y siga viva, sin que Fliqpy salga a hacerse respetar? ¡Oh, claro!...Era Flaky.

— ¡Un perro sarnoso!— Acoto él en un inútil intento de hacerle cambiar de opinión, aun a sabiendas que era imposible.

— No lo voy a dejar solito.

— ¿Y me vas a dejar solito a mi?— Haciendo un puchero, se atrevió a mirarla con ojos falsamente lastimeros. Ella lo observo escéptica, no cayendo en la trampa que le estaba tejiendo cual telaraña manipuladora.

— Lo hare si sigues en ese papel de sin corazón.— Su rostro seguramente no fue un poema, sino que ha sido toda la colección de Picasso y todos los demás anormales de la pintura clásica.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Sí. O me dejas quedármelo o no voy a dormir más contigo.— Humedeciéndose en todo el valor que poseía su escuálido cuerpo, la vio alzarse dignamente en su altura insignificante.

— Es mi cama también.

— Bueno, en ese caso quédatela. Yo dormiré en la habitación de invitado…— Ofendida casi indignada, por su poca caridad humanitaria, la vio retirarse de esa habitación con la frente en algo. ¡Mierda! La había hecho enojar. Y Flaky enojada, era peor que un mugroso perro andando por la casa.

La atrapo del brazo, sin permitirle la posibilidad de retirarse. Y basto únicamente una mirada, para darse cuenta que había caído en su trampa. Una sonrisita inocente se poso en esos labios deliciosos, antes de que él la observara serio.

— Está bien…Se puede quedar…— Casi estuvo tentado a corresponder el beso emocionado que le dio, después de dejar al pequeño perro en el suelo. Sus finos brazos rodearon su cuello en un abrazo efusivo que casi lo hace pensar que la idea de tener un perro no sería tan mala. No era mala idea si eso hacía que ella sonriera de esa manera.— Pero no quiero que deje sus porquerías por el suelo de la casa…— Al parecer su condición a ella no le importo, porque ni siquiera se molesto en escucharlo antes de comenzar a plantar pequeños besos alrededor de su rostro.

— No lo hará— Un beso en su parpado derecho. Un ladrido chillón del bicho.

— Ni quiero que me despierte cuando duermo la siesta.

— Jamás— Un beso en la punta de su nariz. Un silencio por parte del pulgoso.

— Tampoco quiero que me interrumpa cuando entreno— Rodeo su cintura con firmeza, tentado a bajar sus manos hasta esas nalgas firmes y apretarlas con rudeza. Cuantas ganas tenía de hacerla suya en ese lugar mismo.

— N-Nunca— Un beso en su mejilla, mediante un tartamudeo dulce. Un leve chillido proveniente del feo.

— No me va interrumpir cuando te haga el amor— Disgusto su aliento delicioso y cálido contra sus labios. Solo un centímetro, y se disgustaría con su boca caliente. ¡Ya estaba sintiendo como comenzaba a empalmarse!

— Claro que n…

— ¡AHHHHH!— Un grito suyo. Un perro molesto que le mordisqueaba su pie, adherido como una sanguijuela a su carne.

Si, ese perro pulgoso, estaba invadiendo su territorio.

* * *

**_¡Hola gente bonita! :D Tengo una pregunta...¿Tienen mascotas? :3..._**

**_Algunos ya lo saben, pero yo en lo personal tengo una debilidad por los animales! :) Si fuera por mi, mi casa seria un refugio de bichos! jaja xD Pero como mis padres solamente me permiten máximo cuatro animales bajo mi responsabilidad (Llevo casi siete hasta ahora xD, cosa que no sé como logre jaja xD). No me es posible, adoptar cualquier cosa que respire en la calle! :T_**

**_Bueno, supongo que mi ultimo bebe, un pequeño perrito negro (Que le jode hasta que respiren cerca de mi xD). Me llevo a escribir este pequeño one-shot. Espero que le haya gustado! :) _**

**_Supongo que la apariencia del can descrito aquí, se puede asimilar mucho a esos pequeños cachorros que es muy común verlos en la serie. No sé porque, pero tengo la teoría de que Flippy se quedo con uno de esos bipolares perros.. XD Es que...¡Por favor!¡Seria el dueño perfecto para dominar a esas bestias! jaja xD_**

**_Ahora queria responder a todos los comentarios anónimos que me dejaron! :)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Magenta Moon: ¡Me alegra saber que te ha gustado! Espero que este capitulo se de tu agrado también. Tranquila, tendrás muchos más dentro de poco. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Nos leemos. :)_**

**_Guest 1: ¡Si, sigo viva! (^w^)9 Tranquila, cariño, los conejos no han comido...Todavia 0A0 Jajaja xD_**

**_El sexy extraño, no es ni lento, ni perezoso. Te aseguro, que en el momento en que Flaky se haya distraído ya le ha hecho ocho hijos mínimo! jajaja xD_**

**_Ten eso por seguro! jajaja xD_**

**_Muchas gracias por comentar, espero leerte pronto! :)_**

**_Miky Ricky: Bueno, antes que nada. Muchas gracias por esos halagos tan lindos. Te juro que casi me dan ganas de abrazar la pantalla de mi computadora, así toda llorona! jaja xD_**

**_Ahora, el tema principal, no te mentiré que tanto Flippy x Flaky, como Splendid x Lammy, son mi debilidad. Pero sin embargo, seria una vulgar mentirosa si digo que tu invitación a escribir un Flippy x Lammy, no me ha llamado la atención. _**

**_Te propongo algo...Si vos me brindas toda tu paciencia infinita (debido a que últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir como me gustaría) Te escribo un one-shot de ellos, así bien crudo y real, como toda su compleja relación seria, si fuese una pareja...¿Te tienta la idea?¿Te va?¿Te copa? ;)_**

**_Fuera de ello, te diré que es algo seguro. Me comprometo a escribirte un pequeño one-shot de esta parejita. :D_**

**_Muchas gracias por leerme, pese a que las parejas no sean de tu agrado. Besitos, cuidate. :)_**

**_Guest 2: "Psicoquinesia", sera actualizada dentro de poco. De hecho, el capitulo 3 ya esta hecho y listo para publicar! :) Solo falta que la suba a la plataforma para de allí comenzar a revisarlo! :) Por lo que te paciencia, pequeña. Tendrás Splendid x Lammy, para rato! ;D_**

**_Gracias por tu paciencia. :)_**

**_3 11: ¡Hey! Ahora si puedo contestarte como se debe! ^^ _**

**_¡Muchas gracias por dejar esos lindos comentarios! :D_**

**_Tanto en el capitulo anterior, como el anterior, y los anteriores. En realidad! jaja xD ok,me maree. jaja_**

**_¡No saben las ganas que tendría yo de hacerlos una historia larga! Pero en base a que me dan esos ataques de inspiración tan raros! jaja xD Se me es imposible concentrarme en una sola idea en si. Es por esa razón, que quedo esta cosa grande y sin tener conexión un capitulo con otro! jaja xD_**

**_Sin embargo, no me molestaría que se realizaran historias basándose en alguno de ellos. :) De hecho, me encantaría leer historias grandes en este casi abandonado Fandom. :D Lo mismo va, para cualquiera que desee tomar esa idea. Solo basta mandar un PM, o siquiera avisarme, para que yo confirme! ;)_**

**_Muchas gracias por los comentarios linda! Enserio me llegaron a mi pedazo de riñón que tengo de corazón! :3 jaja ok,no. jaja xD_**

**_Besitos, cuidate mucho! Nos leemos! :D_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Muchas gracias también, a Sukima Moe, SarEma 29, LagrimasSolitarias y a HTFan, por comentar el anterior capitulo. Ya saben, a ustedes les contesto por PM! :)_**

**_¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D_**


	18. Libertad

**_Aclaración: "Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de Mondo Media. Este Fic, está hecho por una fans, para fans, que deseen leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada. :D_**

**Chapter: ****18/¿?**

* * *

**Libertad.**

Eran épocas de libertad. La nación se alzaba en un aire glorioso soplado por los millones de soldados como él que se veían obligados a quebrarse el culo por un futuro mejor. Por una victoria…¿Para quién?¿Para su familia?¿Para sus seres queridos?

Él en su caso difería en ese punto. No tenía nada de eso, ni antes, ni después de la guerra. Podía aclarar que el único ser vivo que tenia esperándolo en casa, era ese enorme bulldog ingles gruñón, al cual había asegurado bajo el amparo y cuidado de uno de sus vecinos. Pero ese perro obeso y desconsiderado bastardo había preferido darse el lujo de morirse atropellado antes de que él pisara el suelo americano siquiera.

¿Novia?¿Esposa?. La puta con la cual solía vivir, no había tardado ni dos semanas para abrirle las piernas a alguien más, que le ofrecía un fajo caliente y papeles en la cartera. Por lo que, si, no tenía a nadie más que si mismo.

Entonces…¿Por qué había decidido luchar en esa guerra, que solamente lo había dejado más vacio y roto que otra cosa?. Quería creer que por ingenuidad. La ingenuidad de sentirse un héroe por reventar cráneos o asesinar a sangre fría a enemigos de su nación.

Era un ser ingenuo que creía en la libertad, no había nada más que decir. Lucho por ella, asesino por ella y murió por ella. Pero ahora, con una guerra ya ganada y el Capitalismo alzándose como un glorioso monstruo en el mundo...¿Qué le quedo?

El camino árido, parecía formar una abrazadora nube de polvo bajo las ruedas algo gastadas de ese bus barato. Ese vehículo no tenía aire acondicionado, y se podía distinguir el contante uso de los años en esas pálidas fundas de los asientos que perdían su color.

Aferrándose a su enorme mochila, le dedico una sonrisa suave al hermoso paisaje silvestre que se alzaba por detrás de esa parada de bus. Bajándose con cautela, se permitió observar que era uno de los pocos pasajeros que decidían viajar a ese lugar desolado.

Aspiro con fuerza, disgustando el agradable aroma de hojas húmedas. Pudo sentir el clima entre húmedo y acalorado que le ofrecía ese nutrido bosque frente a él. Un cosquilleo extraño rodeo su abdomen al verse nuevamente en campo de batalla, oculto tras esos enormes pinos rústicos y arcaicos.

—El siguiente bus, con rumbo a la otra ciudad estará aquí a más tardar mañana por la tarde. Le sugiero que alquile un cuarto, los hoteles son baratos y las personas amables…—Le aconsejo ese conductor con aroma a sudor y cigarros, luego de haber compartido con él una ferviente y nutrida charla sobre los nuevos cambios que se iban a notar con esa oportunidad política, en conjunto con ese cambio de ideologías, que había nacido a raíz de la finalización de la guerra. Ignorante, del pulcro uniforme perfectamente doblado en el fondo de esa mochila cargada. Si supiera que él hace apenas unos días había llegado al continente americano, con la mitad de su escuadrón destrozado de distintas maneras, no tendría esa asquerosa sonrisa victoriosa bajo esos bigotes cenicientos.

Pese a eso, él se dedico una relajada sonrisa agradecida. Parecía ser un buen hombre, que se apiadaba ciertamente que alguien tan joven como él decidiera ir a pasar sus días en ese lugar, en lugar de vivir las generosas noches que ofrecía la ciudad.

Seguido de un fuerte apretón de manos, que lo obligo a limpiarse la palma de su mano contra su pantalón, ante el sudor ajeno, una vez que lo vio partir. Se vio cubierto de un polvillo de tierra seca que parecía nacer de esas ruedas que se alejaban con rapidez.

Observo a su alrededor con curiosidad. Era un pueblo pequeño, tan artesanal como ciertamente turístico. Colgando cómodamente la enorme mochila sobre uno de sus hombros, se vio obligado a caminar más rápido hacia el aparo que le brindaban la galería de un local cercano.

El calor era abrazador a esa hora de la tarde, y esas desoladas calles le daban una idea de la frecuencia de ese tipo de temperaturas en ese lugar. No había nadie además de esos egocéntricos pájaros que se parecían regocijarse en una fuente cercana.

Con su sudadera amarrada a su cintura, recorrió esas calles con lentitud. Eran locales pequeños, casi podía decir que eran en su mayoría pequeñas despensas con un deber cada una. Farmacia, Tienda de indumentaria, Zapatería, Ferretería, Mueblería, entre otros, fueron los decorativos carteles que pudo observar luego de caminar cuesta abajo contra el largo camino que dirigía hacia la ciudad donde él había salido hace horas.

Era un pueblo tranquilo, tan pequeño que ni siquiera podía comparar a un barrio de la abrazadora ciudad que lo vio nacer. Pero ciertamente, se distinguía una tranquilidad relajante. La naturaleza se mimetizaba perfectamente con la evolución humana, haciéndolo un lugar tan turístico como bello.

Sus verdes ojos se posaron por fin con una vida humana al correrlas de la decorada vidriera que se había dedicado a contemplar. Una pareja, aferrados en una conversación que él no pudo distinguir muy bien, se acercaba por la misma calle que él, sin inmutarse mucho por las insoportables temperaturas. Con las manos entrelazadas, disfrutaban un delicioso helado en sus manos con gula.

—Disculpen...—Hablo al verlos pasar. Ellos al instante, posaron sus miradas sobre él, curiosos. Seguramente, su cabello despeinados por el cansancio y aquella pesada mochila les debió pegar un poco en su lado sensible y compasivo, ya que la muchacha, con un rostro de muñeca rusa, le mostró una sonrisa radiante. El chico a su lado, a pesar de que él mismo noto el firme agarre que tuvo sobre aquella cintura de avispa, no vaciló ni un momento a imitar a su novia. —¿Si?

—Soy nuevo aquí...Por lo que me preguntaba si...—Odiaba preguntar indicaciones. Pero a riesgo de notar que ningún maldito local parecía abierto un domingo. Debía tomar medidas drásticas.

—¿Buscas un hotel?—Soltó por él la joven, meneando sus encantadores bucles magentas a un lado. Sonriente.

—Si—Soltó sin más, riendo suavemente al notar como aquel sujeto parecía gruñir bajito ante las palabras intercambiadas con su mujer. Pese a esos notorios celos que parecieron cubrirlo, bastó únicamente una mirada de esos llamativos ojos dulces, para qué él se atreviera a contestarle su sonrisa.

— ¡Bien, amigo!...En vísperas de que podrías encontrarte con esos mapaches asquerosos y quedar sin nada. Te recomiendo que vayas a…

—¿Ves aquella carpintería? —Lo cortó su novia con rapidez, señalando el dichoso lugar. Al verlo asentir en silencio, prosiguió— Dobla hacia a la izquierda y sigue hasta que veas el parque del pueblo. No es difícil, es el único en realidad. Frente a él busca un restaurante llamado "Roses", allí podrás encontrar todo—Le explicó detalladamente, sin disimular la sonrisa satisfactoria que rodeo su rostro, al notar como ese rubio la observaba ceñudo desde el otro lado.

—Te robaste mi momento de protagonismo. —Escucho que le dijo entre dientes ciertamente burlesco.

—Ya te pareces a Splendid de lo egocéntrico— Tras unos momentos en que Flippy se sintió brutalmente ignorado. Ella soltó sonriente— Te voy a robar más que eso si quieres, nene— Bien, debía largarse o esos dos se pondrían a follar con él entre medio.

—Gracias. Nos vemos...—Se despidió con rapidez, sin molestarse en escucharlo más de la cuenta.

—¡Buena suerte!—Le grito aquella encantadora joven, una vez a lo lejos.

Buscaría un lugar donde comer algo, para luego buscar un hotel. No pensaba quedarse más que el día que llevara el siguiente autobús a pasar. Su destino no era ese pequeño pueblo, de hecho, ni él sabía cuál era su destino en todo ese viaje. Simplemente se dedico a cargar su mochila con toda su ropa, poner a la venta su casa a manos de su abogado y largarse de ese lugar como si fuera la peste misma.

A lo lejos pudo distinguir el dichoso local. Era llamativo, los colores vivos parecían decorar todas las paredes en conjunto con esas cuantas mesas repletas que descansaban a la sobra de enormes robles plantados a las afuera. Varias familias y personas, parecían compartir una tarde tranquila bajo su resguardo, acompañado de generosos platillos frescos y coloridos.

No vacilo al entrar rápidamente, hipnotizado por aquel enorme recipiente con helado que llevaba una de las camareras hacia el exterior, depositándolo sobre la mesa de una familia risueña.

En su interior, el lugar era un paraíso. El aire acondicionado mantenía completamente refrescante a todos los comensales que se posicionaban en las múltiples mesas a su alrededor. Las camareras parecían ir de aquí para allá, con cargadas fuentes con bocadillos. Se abrió paso hacia el único lugar que no parecía tan lleno, la barra. Alzando su trasero sobre uno de los bancos altos, dejo su mochila a un lado con su mirada clavada en esas múltiples botellas de bebidas en la pared. Una fresca cerveza no le caería mal en esos momentos, pero debía controlarse. No estaba en un lugar que él conocía, por lo que las posibilidades de perderse decaían en su cuerpo si se dedicaba a tomar demás.

—¿Esta atendido?— Le pregunto una voz suave frente a él, alzando su rostro choco contra una mirada gris llamativa. Una hermosa chica, que vestía ese pintoresco uniforme, se paraba por un momento frente a él, sino en ningún momento dejar de servir ese generoso trago de bebida. _"Lammy",_ leyó él que decía aquella pequeña etiqueta en el seno derecho.

—No recién llego—Dijo él contestando esa sonrisa que la chica le obsequiaba. Era encantadora con ese pelo blanco y aquella mirada simpática.

—Bien…Espere un momento, en seguida alguien lo hará— Colocando múltiples hielos sobre ese vaso, la vio caminar unos metros lejos de él para servírselo a un hombre que esperaba sonriente. Pudo distinguir el coqueteo a kilómetros, cuando ella con total naturalidad acariciaba su mejilla, divertida ante las ocurrencia que seguramente ese excéntrico personaje parecía contarle.

Posando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, se dedico a observar ciertamente atento el local. Era enorme, no cabía duda, pero tenía unas ventanas aun más grandes que mostraban el frondoso bosque frente a ellos de manera casi irreal. De golpe, casi como si una fuerza magnética lo atrajera, corrió la mirada a esa pequeña puerta que al parecer dirigía hacia la cocina del lugar.

Una pequeña chica salió de allí, luchando con las tiras largas de su delantal. Con su largo y pintoresco cabello atado en una coleta alta, su pequeña figura delgada se movió con completa naturalidad por el lugar, hasta posarse al lado de esa tal Lammy, hablando suavemente.

Tenía una carita de niña, que lo dejo ciertamente fascinado por esos rasgos que parecían eclipsarse con la edad madura que posiblemente tenia. Su rostro era adorable, no había más palabra que decir. Frágiles manos recibieron una libreta por parte de la chica más alta, antes de encaminarse hacia él sonriente.

Se obligo a sí mismo, a no observarla embobado. ¡Era un hombre de guerra!¡No podía quedarse mirando como un estúpido a una simple chica!. Seguramente la abstinencia sexual le estaba afectando…

A pesar de que estaba seguro que parecería un imbécil, le regalo una sonrisa cálida al ver como con torpeza trataba inútilmente que la libreta entre sus manos no cayera. Un sonrojo apenado, en conjunto con una sonrisa tímida, rodeo ese rostro suave una vez que se decidió a observarlo a él. Deliciosa…

—Disculpe...—Le dijo abochornada, tras acomodarse un poco esos rebeldes mechones que decoraban esa frente color marfil— ¿Qué desea pedir?

_A ti…. _Tuvo ganas de decir, pero se reprimió a lo bestia, tras morderse internamente la mejilla.

—¿Qué me recomienda, señorita…—Busco la etiqueta rápidamente— _Flaky_?_…—_ Saboreo el nombre con dulzura, disgustando como sabia al pronunciarlo con su boca.

—Pues…Te…Tenemos mucha variedad de…de platillos…—Estaba nerviosa, lo notaba en la manera en la que trataba inútilmente de apartar su vista de su rostro. Sonriendo divertido, decidió ayudarla un poco.

—Tráeme el menú del día y una soda, por favor— Pidió suavemente, viéndola sonreír adorablemente, agradecida.

—Enseguida señor…—Contesto antes de encaminarse hacia el interior.

—¡Hey, Flaky!— Le grito, deteniéndola.

—¿Si?

—Llámame Flippy—Ciertamente confundida ante la sonrisa que le regalo, ella asintió suavemente, antes de perderse en esas decorativas puertas blancas.

—No eres de aquí…¿No es así?— Le pregunto una tercera voz, mucho más alto que el bullicio que hacían los comensales a su espalda. Limpiando con un trapo una especie de jarra. La observo por un momento, era una chica alta, con una figura que fácilmente podía hacer pasar como la de una modelo. Un largo cabello color azul cobalto, decoraba su estilizada espalda en una coleta alta. ¿Qué acaso todas las mujeres en ese lugar parecían sacadas de una revista de modo?. Es una pena que no pudiera quedar más tiempo.

—Sí, llegue hace poco…—La verdad era que hace unas horas, pero no veía necesario decir aquello.—¿De casualidad conoces un hotel cercano o algo así?

—Mmm…Lumpy tengo entendido que iba a abrir su residencia hace poco. Seguramente por si turistas decidían pasar en esta temporada del año. No estoy muy segura. Pero si me das un momento podría llamarlo.— Sonrió agradecido, las personas en ese lugar desprendían una sensación amable y bondadosa. Quizás debería darle la razón a ese conductor. –Es una especie de hotel. Alquila sus cuartos por noche, e incluye todas las comidas necesarias que quieras pedir aquí. Como un pase gratis—Comento distraída, comenzando a servir generosas porciones de helado sobre un recipiente de vidrio.

—Interesante estrategia de venta—Halago, sacándole una sonrisa orgullosa a la de ojos azules.

—No queremos que nuestros turistas mueran intoxicados al comer la comida de Lumpy. Por lo que, nosotras las preparamos— Rio divertida, sacándole una sonrisa contagiosa.—En fin…Dame un momento y te conseguiré un cuarto. ¡Suerte en tu estadía!—Se despidió, perdiéndose entre las mesas.

Espero un momento, antes de que la pequeña peliroja nuevamente apareciera frente a él con un platillo que desprendía un aroma delicioso. Depositando un vaso seguido de una servilleta, sirvió la soda frente en él, lanzando dos pares de hielos con rapidez. Sonriendo con timidez, le ofreció los cubiertos con cordialidad.

—Muchas gracias…

—¿Se le ofrece algo más, señor Flippy?— Con esa educación palpable, se deleito con aquel sonrojo furioso que asomo en sus mejillas, al él sonreírle con frescura.

—Nada por el momento, Flaky. Gracias— Nuevamente agradeció, viéndolo asentir en silencio, para continuar su labor.

Con su mirada clavada en ella a cada momento. Una idea turbia corrió su mente por un momento. Quizás la idea de quedarse en ese lugar no era tan mala, como pensaba. Cortar temporalmente su enorme viaje espiritual, para pasar un tiempo más allí. Para darse más momento a observar ese frágil cuerpo que parecía flotar con bandejas en sus manos, desprendiendo libertad en cada uno de sus poros…

* * *

**_Hace mucho que no publicaba nada por aquí...Tratare de publicar un par de One-shot más que debo tener escondido por ahi, en la oscuridad! jaja _**

**_Sinceramente, Maldito Destino y Proud Love, han tenido toda mi atención últimamente en este Fandom. Por lo que pido una completa disculpa a aquellos que siguen este montón de tonterías que tengo aquí! jaja xD_**

**_Agradezco infinitamente a:_**

**_CornPie_**

**_A51C_**

**_Magenta Moon_**

**_Guest_**

**_LarousseLucy._**

_**Por tomarse el trabajo de leer y dejarme esos comentarios tan lindos. Alegran mis dias! 3 Prometo contestarle a los que pueda por PM. :)**_

**_A los demás, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER! :D_**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente! :)_**


	19. Futura Esposa

**Aclaración: "Happy Tree Friends" Es propiedad de Mondo Media. Este Fic, está hecho por una fans, para fans, que deseen leer para entretenerse. Sin lucro, ni nada. :D **

**Chapter: 19/¿? **

* * *

**Futura Esposa. **

El rotundo ruido sordo que dio el pequeño cuerpo de Petunia al caer del tobogán del parque, fue épico. O por lo menos para sus oídos, que desde la cima prácticamente observaba indiferente a la pequeña mocosa que se retorcía en el suelo, tras sollozos claros alertando a los mayores que se regocijaban con una fresca limonada sobre las bancas bajo el roble.

¡Que se jodiera!

¿Para qué se subía, si después no se animaría a saltar?. Empujarla para que se largara, fue una de sus buenas acciones del día, ahora que se lo ponía a pensar. Sentándose sobre el borde, observo a su alrededor, desde la cima. Sus pequeñas piernitas cruzadas bajo su cuerpo, lanzando pequeñas dagas abruptas a los idiotas que hicieron el amague de subir por las escaleras de hierro para compartir el juego.

Ahora ese era su lugar de vigilancia. Y pobre de aquel que se atreviera a contradecirlo.

El pequeño Flippy, observo al frente ciertamente serio. Era un chico alegre y bondadoso la mayoría del tiempo, pero en esos momentos no estaba como para hacer amigos. Primero, porque se había dado un golpe digno contra una de los pilares de iluminación, haciendo que rompiera su bicicleta y se ganara una severa herida de _guerra_ contra su rodilla (Un raspón del tamaño de la patita de su perro, pero para él era digna muestra de su valentía en aventura). Segundo, desde hace media hora le había pedido a su mamá que quería irse a casa a ver el especial de "_Los súper militares_", pero por lo visto el chisme que le comentaban las vecinas (madres de los otros engendros con los cuales tenía que compartir el parque) estaba demasiado bueno como para irse en ese momento. ¡¿Cómo si fuese tan interesante saber que tal señora engañaba a su marido con otro tipo?!. En ocasiones los adultos eran tan triviales e imbéciles. Tercero, no tenía ganas de jugar con nadie.

Con notorio aburrimiento posó su mirada en ese parque. Giggles y Nutty, se encontraba ensimismado en las hormigas que Sniffles había traído de su casa. Él trataba por todos los medios no juntarse con ese rarito, era un chico extraño que hablaba de cosas que no entendía y tenía la tendencia a traer consigo esos bichos. ¡Todavía recordaba la manera en la que lloro cuando él, con plena maldad, le quemo sus mascotas con una lupa!...Fue fantástico…

A la derecha, justo en el arenero, pudo percibir como tanto Lammy como Splendid se encargaban de hacer un castillo de arena digno de exposición. No hablaba muchos con esos dos, de hecho, pocas veces eran las que se encargaba de hablar con la pequeña alvina, y con ese friki fanático de Super-man, ni se había molestado en dirigirle la mirada, siquiera. Era aun más raro que el de lentes, ni porque lo dijera su mamá se acercaría a él.

Un arrebato por parte del chico, ocasiono que él dejara sus pensamientos de lado para posar firmemente su atención en ellos. El de ojos claros había destrozado por completo esa enorme muestra de arte, ganándose como resultado una mirada afilada por parte de la pequeña. Sin vacilar, y como si estuviera acostumbrada a ello, la pequeña prácticamente le rompió la boca con un puñado de arena, que estaba seguro que le había llegado hasta su cerebro. Parándose con dignidad, atrapando su pequeño peluche feo de entre la arena, se largo de ese lugar tal y como había llegado.

Se resistió a soltar una carcajada involuntaria, al escuchar una risita a su espalda que le llamo poderosamente la atención. ¡No sabía que ese día iría al parque!. Con su energía renovada y una sonrisa que le fue imposible de ocultar, se giro sobre su trasero para observarla con mayor atención.

Sobre los columpios, balanceándose suavemente, esa pelirroja no vacilaba en soltar risitas nerviosas que lo hicieron retener el aliento. Conocía a Flaky, muchas veces su mamá venia a su casa a visitar a la suya, teniendo como resultado que ambos tuvieran que jugar juntos. Era una niña muy tímida, que se sonrojaba rotundamente cuando él sin descaro le robaba besos sobre sus mejillas o le regalaba caramelos en el kínder cuando la encontraba en los recesos fueras de su salón. Nunca lo admitiría, pero amaba que su madre sea tan sociable como para permitirle verla los fines de semana cuando los visitaba para acompañar a la suya a merendar.

Pero rápidamente su sonrisa se vio interrumpida al notar el pequeño mocoso feo que reía junto con ella. Un pequeño engendro rubio la sujetaba de su cintura continuamente para ayudarla a balancearse en ese columpio chillón.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!

Es decir…¡Fue claro para él que cuando le dijo a la mamá de Flaky que le daría nietos, estaba hablando muy enserio pese a la risa divertida que le dedico su futura suegra!. ¡Ya era suya, mierda!

Con cinco años y dos meses, él ya tenía muy en claro que esa peli roja iba a ser su futura esposa. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa niña con pene, de siquiera acercársele?.

Lanzándose prácticamente de cabeza por el tobogán, ignoro el rotundo dolor en sus zona baja al caer tan rudamente al suelo. Atrapó lo primero que vio cercano: Una roca.

Haciendo uso de todas las veces en que apunto con rocas a los perros más grandes que venían a molestar a su pequeño Bulldog cuando lo sacaba a pasear, apunto con precisión su brazo hacia atrás. Bien estirado y firme, tal como su papá le había enseñado.

Lanzó. Un tiro certero y preciso, que término justo en plena cabeza rubia.

Lo que vino después fue lo que esperaba, el mocoso lloro como un condenado, sujetándose la cabeza como la niña llorona que era. Ni siquiera se molesto en aprender el nombre al escucharle gritar a Flaky. Después de todo, eso poco importaba ahora que su mamá ya lo había capturado del brazo evitando que huyera a esconderse arriba de un árbol, como tantas veces lo había hecho.

—¡Flippy!¡¿Por qué hiciste eso, niño?!— ¿El tirón de orejas que recibió? Fue glorioso. ¿El golpe en el trasero que le dio su mamá por no mostrar arrepentimiento frente a los padres del rubio? Fue digno. ¿El castigo de dos meses que le dio su papá, por golpear a otros niños? Fue aceptable.

Después de todo, le había dejado una buena señal a ese rubio oxigenado.

Nadie iba a tocar a su futura esposa.

* * *

**_Hace mucho que no publicaba por aquí, de hecho en ocasiones suelo tarda mucho más por el hecho de ser una olvidadiza sin remedio, que por otro caso! TAT jaja_**

**_Este one-shot, estaba escondido en un lugar de mi computadora que había olvidado que tenia! xD_**

**_Así que una vez de leerlo con atención, me dije a mi misma "¿Por que no publicarlo aquí?"_**

**_¡133 comentarios! TwT En verdad, jamás pensé que esto llegaría tan alto chicas/chicos, gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado con esto! :) Como siempre estoy infinitamente agradecida con todos ustedes. :)_**

**_¿Qué les parece si hacemos un especial para cuando esta cosa llegue a los 150 comentarios? (¿Soñadora? Puede ser, pero de aquí a que llegue a ese nivel me da mucho tiempo como para pensar que hacer! -Dos años, tres- xD jaja)...Yo pensaba hacer una pequeña secuela de algún one-shot de los que están aquí. A decisión de ustedes, claro esta! :)_**

**_El one-shot que más votos tenga por parte de ustedes, sera el que reciba aunque sea un Two-Shot o Three-shot! :D_**

**_¿Qué les parece? :)_**

**_Como siempre agradezco mucho a:_**

**_Sukima. Moe_**

**_B. Kitsune_**

**_Luna Paola Black_**

**_A51C_**

**_Jellyfish Gaji_**

**_Magenta Moon_**

**_3\. 11_**

**_LarousseLucy_**

**_SarEma29_**

**_Que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario! :)_**

**_A los que pueda les contestare por medio de MP! :D_**

**_Muchas gracias por leer! c: _**

**_PD: En esta semana intentare actualizar "Maldito Destino" y "Proud Love" :) _**


End file.
